


Фил Коулсон не работает на «Старк Индастриз»

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Спать с супергероем - очень круто, пока ему не начинают сниться кошмары. Тони Старк сам спит не очень крепко, однако со своими кошмарами справляться умеет. Но что поделать, если попытка защитить любимого человека приводит к неожиданным международным инцидентам?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Doesn't Work for StarkIndustries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652230) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Текст является частью серии «Тостерверс».

Тони Старк привык к кошмарам.

По большей части, к своим собственным. Привык справляться с ними, уживаться или игнорировать. Он в самом деле здорово наловчился их игнорировать.

С тех пор, как Тони стал спать со Стивом Роджерсом, понял, что игнорировать свои кошмары гораздо легче, чем чужие.

Он проснулся от сдавленного крика и едва сдержал панику. Пока мозг пытался очнуться, тело уже двигалось на инстинктах и адреналине. Спящий Стив вертелся, путаясь в простынях. Это дало Тони время перекатиться, убираясь из опасной зоны. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он замер на краю кровати, внимательно следя за кулаками Стива.

— Стив, — позвал, осторожно подавшись к нему. — Все нормально, Стив, все в порядке, это всего лишь кошмар. Ну же, золотце, все хорошо, ты просто увидел дурной...

Он так внимательно следил за кулаками Стива, что упустил из виду локоть. Локтем прилетело в голову, и Тони рухнул с кровати на пол. Некоторое время просто лежал и считал звездочки. Затем приподнялся, пытаясь избавиться от головокружения, и поспешил встать на ноги, пока еще не отключился. Вышло только со второй попытки, но в итоге Тони снова сел на край кровати и ухватился за спинку.

— Стив, — он старательно держался вне досягаемости локтей и кулаков, потому что не мог себе позволить пропустить второй удар. — Да Стив!

Тот метался по постели, спеленутый простынями. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, словно он вел невидимую битву. Бледная, покрытая испариной кожа блестела в свете реактора.

— Стив, — повторил Тони. — Все в порядке, ты в безопасности, мы оба, все нормально, — Стив перекатился на его сторону, и Тони вскочил на ноги, безостановочно бормоча успокаивающие заклинания: — Ну же, Кэп, все хорошо, ты дома, в Башне. Не на войне, дома.

С губ Стива сорвался сдавленный стон. Он выбросил вперед руку, попытался безуспешно схватить что-то, и Тони поймал его ладонь. Стив вцепился в руку, сильно, до боли. Тони сделал резкий вдох, но сжал ладонь в ответ.

— Все в порядке, — понизив голос, сказал он и мягко, и Стив потянул его на себя.

Ударившись коленями о край кровати, Тони склонился над ним.

— Все в порядке. Я люблю тебя. Ты в безопасности. Это всего лишь кошмар.

Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, отбросил пряди с влажного лба. Стив вздохнул, постепенно расслабляясь — напряжение медленно покидало тело. Тони продолжал шептать успокаивающие слова, пока лицо Стива не разгладилось, а с губ не сорвался последний тихий стон.

Когда Стив выдохнул имя Тони, стало ясно, что все закончилось. Рука Стива разжалась, и Тони поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он и высвободил пальцы. — Все хорошо, я здесь и никуда не уйду.

Тони скользнул обратно в постель, коснулся запястья, огладил Стива по руке. Не разрывая контакта, лег рядом. Избегая резких движений и громких звуков, он лишь тихо бормотал всякую бессмыслицу. Когда коснулся плеча, Стив перекатился к нему, потянулся. Тонкий болезненный звук сорвался с его губ, и Тони свернулся около, позволяя Стиву обхватить себя руками.

Не просыпаясь, Стив ерзал, пока Тони не оказался прижат к его груди. Он попытался развернуться спиной, чтобы было чем дышать. Оказалось сложнее, чем ожидал. Стив и при лучших обстоятельствах был более чем любвеобилен и легко распускал руки, а когда выдавалась тревожная ночь, это было как спать с осьминогом, терзаемым страхом разлуки и отрастившим пару дополнительных конечностей. Но когда Тони наконец прижался спиной к его груди, услышал тихий вздох и почувствовал прикосновение губ к затылку. Стив что-то пробормотал и положил ладонь чуть выше реактора. Тони накрыл ее своей.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он. — Спи, Стив.

Тони водил пальцем по его ладони, снова и снова, а потом наконец уснул.

***

Он проснулся от головной боли.

Пошевелился, очень осторожно, пытаясь вспомнить, как именно вчера перебрал. Нечасто, но порой пьяные ночи еще случались. Очень редко, если он собирался закончить вечер в постели со Стивом, а за спиной совершенно точно сопел именно он.

И от этих вибраций становилось только хуже.

Тони поднял голову, и от накатившей боли желудок скрутило спазмом. На секунду ему показалось, что сейчас отключится, но каким-то образом удалось удержаться в сознании. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Тони с опаской вздохнул, нащупал край кровати и аккуратно выбрался из рук Стива. Попытавшись встать, он в итоге оказался на полу.

Что, черт подери, он пил прошлой ночью?

Невесть как добравшись до ванной, Тони закрыл за собой дверь. В голове болезненно пульсировало.

— ДЖАРВИС, — негромко окликнул он, — приглуши свет.

Когда перестало слепить глаза, Тони посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

— О, точно. Это.

— Я не вижу признаков сотрясения, сэр, но сомневаюсь, что смогу убедить вас обратиться за медицинской помощью.

— Ни за что, — Тони вцепился в край раковины обеими руками, пережидая приступ головокружения.

ДЖАРВИС вздохнул.

— В таком случае будет уместно сканирование, если вы сможете прийти в мастерскую, — в голосе сквозило смирение.

— Ага. Ладно, ого, — поморщился Тони. Он коснулся пальцами щеки и снова скривился. Глаз уже наполовину заплыл фиолетово-красным по краям кровоподтеком. Тони намочил полотенце в холодной воде, сложил и прижал к лицу. Попытался обдумать ситуацию.

Если Стив это увидит, то с ума сойдет.

От прикосновения холодной ткани по коже побежали мурашки, но это никак не помогало снять отек или обесцветить синяк, поэтому Тони передумал. Если Стив его увидит, то очень спокойно и вежливо порвет с ним — и съедет. Зная Стива, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что он также уйдет из команды, переедет в Канаду и станет отшельником.

Тони скорчил гримасу своему отражению.

— Да ну нахрен, — пробормотал он. — Ни за что. Я не потеряю лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни, разве что по своей вине. ДЖАРВИС, что у нас с расписанием?

— Чистое, сэр.

— Так давай его заполним, — он подхватил бутылочку с аспирином, насухую забросил в себя три таблетки. — Свари мне кофе. В мастерской есть костюм, так?

— Отглажен и готов, сэр. Кофе будет сварен к вашему приходу.

— Ты ниспослан мне свыше, — Тони взял из шкафчика домашние штаны. Одеваться было непросто, но если он попытается добраться до мастерской голым, то непременно на кого-нибудь наткнется. На Коулсона. Это всегда Коулсон. — Кто-нибудь еще встал?

— Остальные обитатели Башни в своих комнатах. Сейчас еще чересчур рано.

— Да, но Пеппер скоро будет в офисе. Это важно. Ну что, погнали? Я только... — он помедлил. — Только оставлю Стиву записку.

СМС было бы удобнее, но Стив все еще любил материальные вещи, и Тони не возражал. При огромном количестве его недостатков, с которыми мирился Стив, он не собирался жаловаться на бумажные записки.

Это не очень-то было похоже на записку, но в свою защиту Тони мог сказать, что у него раскалывалась голова. Он нацарапал на клочке бумаги: «Проблемы в „Старк Индастриз“, позвоню. Люблю». Свернув, Тони сунул ее в руку Стиву, легко поцеловал его в лоб.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал напоследок.

Стив поерзал, потянулся к нему, но Тони уже был вне досягаемости. Проворчав что-то, Стив перевернулся на бок и обнял подушку. Тони не удержался от улыбки, хотя от нее разболелось лицо, и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

— Пеппер, мне нужна командировка.

Пеппер просматривала свое расписание, едва слушая его бормотание в трубке.

— Ага. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. С какой целью?

— С целью убрать свою задницу отсюда на несколько дней. Я серьезно, Пеппер, я буду в твоем офисе минут через пять. Или отправь меня куда-нибудь, или я просто скажу всем, что уехал в командировку, и буду ближайшую неделю жить в бизнес-люксе.

Последнее заставило Пеппер напрячься.

— Что ты натворил?

— Что... Почему ты всегда сразу думаешь, будто это я что-то натворил, Пеппер? Это обидно и несправедливо. Вот он я, пытаюсь помочь тебе, сделать что-нибудь хорошее для компании и своего гендиректора, а получаю в ответ только оскорбления, подозрения, неверие и ужасное...

Пеппер потерла ладонью лоб.

— Ладно, хорошо. И почему тебе надо уехать из города, Тони?

— Скажу только, что это ради моих отношений.

Пеппер похолодела.

— О господи, что ты сделал со Стивом?

— Это просто... И почему все сразу на его стороне? Просто... Ты ведь должна быть на моей стороне, Пеппер, мы же договорились вроде, наш разрыв был очень любезным, ты по-прежнему мой гендиректор и ты должна быть на моей стороне, это одно из правил разрыва без взаимных обвинений!

— Я на твоей стороне, Тони, но когда ты говоришь, что тебе нужно неожиданно и без предупреждения покинуть город ради твоих отношений, это настораживает. С места преступления обычно сбегают виновные.

Тони ворвался в кабинет, отмахнулся от ее персонального ассистента и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Смягчающие обстоятельства, Пеппер, — он закрыл за собой дверь и упал на один из стульев для посетителей. — Итак, куда я еду? Реши сама, потому что мой выбор тебе не понравится.

— Мне в любом случае не понравится, — отрезала Пеппер и только тогда поняла, что до сих пор говорит в телефон. — Почему мы висим на телефоне, Тони? Мы в одной комнате.

— Я тайно записываю наши милые разговорчики, — Тони раскрутил стул и откинулся на спинку. На нем был костюм, который стоил больше, чем некоторые машины, и солнечные очки. Пеппер смирилась с тем, что утро будет непростым. Тони был в отличном настроении и определенно жаждал им поделиться.

Пеппер завершила звонок, отбросила телефон.

— Тони...

— Это новейший СтаркФон, знаешь ли, — отметил Тони. — Он, конечно, прочный, но некоторые убили бы за него, так может, будешь обращаться с ним нежнее? Да, я думаю, так будет лучше.

— Тони... — Пеппер скрестила руки на груди. — Сними очки, ты в помещении, это грубо.

— Нет, ты взбесишься. А когда ты расстроена, то издаешь ужасные звуки, а у меня и так голова болит, поэтому последнее, что мне нужно...

— У тебя похмелье? Ты снова пил? — спросила она, и черт, уже слышала те самые интонации в своем голосе, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. — Тони, ты не можешь... — он развернулся к ней на стуле, и Пеппер, быстро перегнувшись через стол, сорвала с него очки. — Ты не можешь просто... О ГОСПОДИ.

— Ну вот оно, — сказал Тони, потирая пальцами непострадавшую часть лба. — Все не так плохо, как выглядит.

— Выглядит УЖАСНО. Ты как? Что случилось? О господи! — она рванула к небольшому холодильнику, вынула оттуда пакет со льдом, подхватила барное полотенце. Руки слегка дрожали. — Кто это сделал? Ты что... Была битва, о которой я не знаю? Прошлой ночью? Ты должен говорить мне о таких вещах, чтобы я могла минимизировать их влияние на стоимость акций. Если ты не предупреждаешь, что был бог знает где, занимался бог знает чем...

— Пеппер...

— Серьезно, я должна знать, когда ты встреваешь в то, что может тебя убить. Тони, ты обязан говорить мне, если очередной суперзлодей пытается раскроить тебе череп, эта компания полагается на твой череп, когда он являет собой единое целое, и... — Пеппер наклонилась к нему, руки дрожали — она всегда была в этом отношении слабачкой, — но когда прижала пакет к лицу, Тони только зашипел сквозь зубы. — Ты в порядке?

— Да все нормально! Это просто синяк! Господи, ты слишком остро на все реагируешь! — продолжая ворчать, Тони все же прильнул к ее рукам, привалился к ней. Пеппер, конечно, не стала акцентировать на этом внимание, лишь отбросила волосы с его лба — якобы затем, чтобы не намокли от влажного полотенца. Он вздохнул и снова зашипел, когда Пеппер передвинула пакет.

— Что случилось?

— Забыл пригнуться, — сморщил нос Тони. — Слушай, если ты не дашь мне милую расслабляющую командировку...

— И как я должна это сделать? Ты выглядишь профессиональным боксером, Тони!

— Тогда помоги замаскировать.

— Не существует макияжа, которым можно такое скрыть, — Пеппер бережно приподняла его голову за подбородок. Вздохнула. — Правда, перестань сражаться без брони.

— Это была не драка. Просто... — он помедлил, вздохнул. — У Стива выдалась плохая ночь. Случается порой, но так плохо еще не было.

— О боже, — Пеппер услышала в собственном голосе ужас. — Нет, нет, Стив ни за что бы... в смысле, я верю тебе, просто, о боже. Не могу поверить, только не Стив, он же... — она сделала резкий вдох, пытаясь собраться. — Все хорошо, нормально, мы справимся. Я верю тебе, я люблю тебя, Тони, и мы справимся. Но никто не имеет права бить тебя, ты это знаешь, неважно, если говорят, что любят. Знаю, что твое детство было тем еще, но ты не можешь туда вернуться, не можешь вернуться к нему, командировка — не решение проблемы. Нам нужно...

Тони потрясенно смотрел на нее, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — наконец перебил он. — Ты... Вообще отдаешь себе отчет в том, что говоришь? Серьезно, ты правда думаешь, что Стив Роджерс, СТИВ РОДЖЕРС, человек, который не любит бокалы для вина, потому что боится случайно сломать ножку; человек, который вышел из себя, когда я встал с постели с легкой простудой; человек, который плачет над диснеевскими фильмами и заламывает руки, когда кто-то из команды оказывается на больничной койке — ты считаешь, вот этот человек бьет меня?

Теперь уже Пеппер уставилась на него.

— Это... Это совершенно невероятно. Он не...

— Конечно нет, черт возьми! У него был кошмар, я пытался разбудить, и Стив случайно приложил меня локтем. Я смылся еще до того, как он проснулся, потому что если бы Стив увидел меня и понял, что это его рук дело, то никогда больше не стал бы со мной спать!

— Господи, да он ни с кем больше спать не стал бы, — сказала Пеппер, и от облегчения у нее на секунду закружилась голова. Она подтащила к себе ближайший стул и рухнула на него. Сделала глубокий вдох.

— Прости, конечно, но мне плевать на остальное человечество, сейчас он спит со мной, и я намерен сделать все, чтобы так и оставалось. И первое, что я сделаю, — это буду держаться от него подальше, пока лицо не придет в норму или какой-нибудь злодей не даст мне повод сказать, будто я вмазался в стену, — Тони внимательно посмотрел на нее. — А ты что же, правда собиралась спасать меня от насилия Капитана Америки, да? — усмехнулся он.

Пеппер забросила ногу на ногу.

— Скажем так, я рада, что до этого не дошло. Я на твоей стороне, Тони.

— Что ты понимаешь, — Тони ухмыльнулся и поморщился. — Он никогда меня не тронет, Пеп. Просто... Не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал вину за то, чему не мог помешать. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает с кошмарами. Я как-то чуть запястье тебе не сломал.

— По большей части это были пинки. Ты бился, как выброшенный на берег кит, — Пеппер сказала это лишь потому, что ей нравилось выражение оскорбленной невинности на лице Тони, когда он изображал негодование. Она подалась вперед, погладила его большим пальцем по щеке. — Ох, Тони. Повезло, что он тебе скулу не сломал.

— Я довольно крепкий. Даже сотрясения нет. ДЖАРВИС проверил.

— Ты крепкий орешек, — согласилась она и встала. Легко поцеловала Тони в щеку. — Так. Мы собираемся проверить наш завод в Шэньчжэнь. Убедиться, что все на должном уровне — неожиданная инспекция, бессмысленная скукотища, которую ты ненавидишь, — она подошла к своему компьютеру. — Это позволит тебе выпасть из жизни на несколько дней. К тому же, будут разные часовые пояса. Избегай звонков по видеосвязи, а я сообщу Стиву — заставила тебя уехать, чтобы успокоить подрядчиков.

— Идеально, — Тони поднялся на ноги. — Повысь себе зарплату.

— Если придется лгать Стиву, то мне точно нужна компенсация, — Пеппер помедлила. — Не скажешь ему?

— О чем? Что ты решила, будто он меня бьет? Оставим это между нами, — подавшись вперед, Тони поцеловал ее в щеку. — Ты правда собиралась бросить ему вызов, чтобы спасти меня? — с веселой ухмылкой спросил он. Но за всем этим крылось что-то еще, что-то очень болезненное, и Пеппер внимательно посмотрела в ответ.

— Не льсти себе. Я бы не пыталась спасти тебя, — она снова надела ему на нос очки. — Просто надрала бы ему зад и бросила в тюрьму, — Пеппер взъерошила Тони волосы. — Вперед. В аэропорт. Я пока обо всем договорюсь. Ты мой должник.

— Я буду совершенно незаметным и продуктивным целую неделю перед следующим советом директоров, — пообещал Тони, направляясь к двери.

— Месяц.

— Ты заключаешь выгодную сделку, Поттс, — он послал ей воздушный поцелуй. — Увидимся через несколько дней.

***

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно есть овсянку.

Стив поднял голову, моргнул. Брюс сел напротив, поставил на стол тарелку с яичницей и фруктами.

— Что?

Брюс кивнул на тарелку.

— Овсянку. У нас есть и другая еда, — он сдержанно улыбнулся, взъерошил волосы цвета перца с солью, поправил очки. — Тебе не обязательно есть овсянку. Она полезная, так что хороший выбор, но можно ее и не есть. Потому что выражение лица у тебя, Кэп, такое, будто ты зол на свой завтрак.

Стив опустил взгляд и понял, что бездумно тычет ложкой в кашу. С тихим вздохом он отодвинул тарелку.

— Кажется, я не голоден.

— Я так и понял, — Брюс отхлебнул из чашки, усмехнулся. — Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Стив покосился на телефон — раз в десятый за последние пять минут.

— Просто день пошел не так, как я рассчитывал, — признался он. Знал, что в голосе проявились ненавистные им угрюмые нотки, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. — У Тони возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, и он уехал до моего пробуждения, — Стив закатил глаза. — Прости. Звучит по-детски, да?

Брюс помешал чай, движение вышло немного нервным.

— Думаю, это оправданно. Невесело просыпаться в одиночестве, когда не ожидаешь, — он тоже посмотрел на телефон Стива. — Ты звонил ему?

— Нет, — Стив подхватил тарелку и встал. Нужно было просто выкинуть овсянку, но он никак не мог заставить себя отправить в мусорное ведро отличную еду. К тому же, наверняка проголодается потом. — Может, позже, — в итоге Стив накрыл тарелку фольгой и сунул в холодильник. — Он наверняка занят.

— Тогда просто оставь сообщение. Он перезвонит, когда сможет, сам знаешь, — Стив что-то уклончиво промычал, налил в стакан сок. Брюс вздохнул. — Стив, — поймав его взгляд, он изогнул бровь, посмотрел с мягким упреком. — Ты же знаешь это, верно?

Стив застонал, привалился к разделочному столу.

— Я не хочу быть таким, — глухо произнес он. Старательно избегая взгляда Брюса, Стив уставился в стакан с соком. — Просто... — он вздохнул. — В кои-то веки у нас обоих не было планов. Я не нужен был Щ.И.Т.у, Тони — «Старк Индастриз», и Мстители никому не были нужны. Я просто... — он помедлил. Вздохнул. — У меня были планы. Я с нетерпением ждал выходного, вот и все.

Брюс постучал пальцами по столу, наколол кусок дыни на вилку.

— Стив? — он подождал, пока Стив на него посмотрит. — Позвони Тони. Если не может ответить, значит не может. А если не хочет, но я в это не верю, и все же? Тогда звонок уйдет на голосовую почту. Однако, скорее всего, и он не думал, что придется сегодня работать, а значит, у него тоже паршивое настроение. Даже если отбросить все другие причины, то подумай о психическом здоровье тех, кто вынужден с ним работать. Позвони ему.

Стив не сдержал смешок.

— Ладно, если это для общего блага, — протянул он и в один глоток осушил стакан. Потом помыл его, поставил на сушилку, уже чувствуя некоторое облегчение. — Спасибо, Брюс, — Стив в самом деле был очень благодарен.

— Не за что, Кэп, — тот улыбнулся и бросил ему телефон. Поймав его одной рукой, Стив вышел из кухни.

Он направился в мастерскую, поскольку любил бывать там, а еще сейчас ему нужно было подумать о том, что сказать. Стив поприветствовал ботов, уделил им немного внимания, вынул румбу из отсека — всеми этими действиями он тянул время, но когда опустился на диван, сердце все равно билось слишком сильно и быстро.

Тони ответил на первом же гудке.

— Прости!

Вот так просто — и напряжение мгновенно ушло, как и страх, о котором Стив и думать не хотел, существование которого усиленно не признавал. Мучительный страх того, что в итоге он Тони наскучит, что тот найдет кого поинтереснее, кого-то более космополитичного. Кого-то, не устаревшего больше, чем на полстолетия.

Отбросив полные жалости к себе мысли, Стив откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза.

— Мне не хватало тебя утром, — сказал он, поскольку не мог выразиться иначе. «Я скучаю по тебе» — социально приемлемый способ озвучить страх и разочарование, которые Стив почувствовал, когда проснулся один в холодной постели. Ощутив в руке записку, он несколько секунд просто сжимал ее. Метался между желанием прочесть и нежеланием узнать, что там написано.

— Знаю, прости. Я должен был тебя разбудить, но подумал, что вернусь к этому времени, а ты никогда не спишь допоздна. Я просто решил, что в кои-то веки ты можешь нормально выспаться, и я тебе не помешаю.

В груди Стива шевельнулось странное чувство — сладкое и горячее одновременно.

— В следующий раз разбуди меня.

— Раздаешь приказы, Кэп? — в голосе Тони послышался смех — стало еще лучше.

— Есть возражения?

— Ни единого. Пока ты понимаешь, что мы вне поля боя. Я не всегда буду подчиняться им.

— Не рассчитывал на что-то другое, — признал Стив. — Ты нравишься мне таким.

— И каким же?

— Упрямым ослом, сбегающим из постели даже без поцелуя на прощание, — сказал Стив, и Тони в ответ расхохотался, дерзко и так знакомо. Стив снова прикрыл глаза и позволил этому смеху пролиться бальзамом на взбудораженные нервы.

— И тебя это устраивает? — отсмеявшись, спросил Тони. В голосе его по-прежнему слышалось веселье, от которого становилось теплее и спокойнее.

— Момент с упрямством начинает мне нравиться, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Но сбегать из постели — это неприемлемо.

— Я учту.

— Будь добр, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох. — А еще ты не сказал, когда вернешься, и это тревожит, Тони.

— Я просто не успел, — возразил он и замолчал. Стив подождал, затем услышал вздох. — По меньшей мере пара дней.

— Пара дней, — у Стива сердце упало.

— Неделя. Самое большее, — торопливо добавил Тони, и Стив уставился в потолок, крепко сжав губы, чтобы не вырвалось что-то совершенно детское и ужасное. — Ты злишься, — утвердительно сказал Тони.

— Нет... Не злюсь, — Стив тщательно подбирал слова. — Огорчен? Да, пусть будет огорчен.

— И немного зол.

— И немного зол, — признал Стив, потирая ладонью лицо. — Не на тебя. Просто... Я думал... У нас не было никаких планов. И я решил, что мы... — он вздохнул. — Просто скажи мне, это важно?

— Не будь это важно, я бы из постели не вылез, — Тони снова вздохнул. — Я бы предложил... Сказал, что если ты хочешь, я вернусь домой, но солгал бы, заведомо зная, что ты не поймаешь меня на слове. Я не могу вернуться домой. Не сейчас. Могу только честно пообещать, что вернусь как только сумею.

Стив поймал себя на том, что кивает его словам.

— Спасибо. За честность.

— Я не очень-то привык к честности в отношениях, это странно и немного тревожно.

— Я буду вознаграждать тебя за нее, пока не станет естественнее.

— Мы говорим в сексуальном плане? Потому что я очень одобряю эту конкретную систему вознаграждений. Очень одобряю, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Тони...

— Знаю, знаю, мне нужно поработать над эвфемизмами.

— Было бы неплохо, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь примириться с ДНЯМИ. Днями без Тони. — И куда ты летишь?

— Китай. Инспектирование завода. Они отшивали инспекторов, не опасаясь репрессий, поэтому меня отправили вселить в них трепет. Мог полететь я или Пеппер, но у Пеппер сейчас по меньшей мере девять совершенно неотложных дел, поэтому... — он вздохнул. — Это моя компания, Стив. И я должен держать руку на пульсе, пусть и в перерывах между героизмом, подкалыванием Ричардса, посещением идиотских совещаний Фьюри и проведением времени с одним славным малым.

— И с кем же? — спросил Стив только потому, что ему нравилось слышать ответ.

— Думаю, что с тобой. Но если ты притворяешься, будто не знаешь, тогда я совершенно точно инвестирую в наши отношения больше твоего, и нам придется это обсудить — тебе и мне. Возможно, стоит сходить на консультацию к одному из психотерапевтов Щ.И.Т.а, поговорить о чувствах и обязательствах в отношении этого нашего скромного партнерства.

— Если я в самом деле поймаю тебя на слове, ты попал.

— Я верю в твое благоразумие. Ты ведь знаешь, что это ужасная идея.

— Точно. Так ты летишь в Китай?

— Я и кучка менеджеров среднего звена, которым наверняка наплели про меня ужасного вранья, потому что они смотрят сквозь стеклянную дверь так, будто я говорил гадости об их матерях. Я серьезно. Если я не вернусь, проверь департамент по контролю за этикой, Стив, потому что его руководительница сейчас подпиливает ногти и пялится так, будто глаза мне собирается выцарапать.

— Ты что же...

— Я никогда, никогда с ней не спал, бог ты мой, Пеппер четко дала понять, что если я начну спать с подчиненными, то она меня кастрирует. Сделает мне укол, и я очнусь уже без шаров и с конусом вокруг шеи.

— Тони...

— Я сплошная любезность и профессионализм, а само мое присутствие означает, что мы полетим через океан на самолете компании, а не на одном из ужасных коммерческих рейсов. И все равно они ведут себя так, будто я тифозный, — судя по голосу, Тони был оскорблен в лучших чувствах. — Я использую лучшую из своих улыбок. Прямо сейчас. Не елейную. Она прямо сейчас на моем лице.

— И не работает?

— Полный провал. Так, мне махнули, что самолет заправлен и готов, — Тони помедлил. — Стив? Я вернусь домой как только смогу. Ладно?

Стив пялился на верстак, уже скучая по его владельцу и чувствуя себя одиноко.

— Тони? Когда ты собирался мне позвонить? До того, как улетишь?

— Как думаешь, почему я так быстро ответил? Вот как раз и собирался.

Стив выдохнул, попытавшись избавиться от тяжести на сердце.

— Точно?

— Клянусь зарядной станцией Дубины.

— Он будет на тебя зол, — предупредил Стив. — За то, что используешь его дом для низких целей.

— Только с самыми чистыми побуждениями, — беззаботно отозвался Тони. — Пожелаешь мне удачи, Кэп?

Прозвучало в его голосе что-то, от чего дежурный вежливый ответ застрял в горле. Стив сглотнул. 

— Я уже скучаю по тебе, — сказал он в итоге, потому что это была правда, а от правды вреда быть не может. — Береги себя и возвращайся домой как только сможешь. Хорошо?

Тони молчал, и Стив тоже молчал, не шел на попятную, старался не свалиться в гложущее ощущение, что сказал слишком много, слишком скоро.

— Хорошо, — в итоге ответил Тони. — Стив? Это... приятно. Когда кто-то в самом деле по тебе скучает, а не радуется возможности от тебя отдохнуть. Что случается гораздо чаще. Так что да. Я вернусь домой как можно скорее.

— Ладно. Удачи, Тони. Я тобой горжусь.

— Ага. Итак... — в голосе его появились вкрадчивые нотки. Стив ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже. Так. Взгляды становятся буквально ледяными. Пока я не стал причиной нового ледникового периода, пожалуй, пойду.

— Никаких международных инцидентов, Тони. У Коулсона и без того снова глаз дергается.

— А это значит, что Клинт в плохом настроении, из-за чего Наташа в плохом настроении, что означает — Щ.И.Т. в режиме строгой изоляции, а Фьюри плюется огнем, — Тони помедлил. — Командная динамика такая сложная.

— Ты справляешься. Видишь, больше положительного подкрепления.

— Могу я снова предложить сексуальный...

— Садись в самолет.

— Но...

Стив огляделся, хотя и так знал, что никого в мастерской нет и никто не услышит.

— Если хочешь предложить что-нибудь сексуальное, Тони, то лучше бы тебе этим утром разбудить меня, а не сбегать из постели. Пока я был голым, теплым и готовым.

Повисла пауза.

— Готовым?

Стив закатил глаза.

— Тони, если речь идет о тебе, то я всегда готов, — раздался тихий стон, который Тони героически попытался скрыть за кашлем. Не лучшая попытка.

— И когда ты говоришь, что готов... можешь поделиться подробностями? Я был бы очень благодарен за подробности, если бы они закончились грязными разговорчиками.

— Тебе нужно сесть в самолет.

— Это, черт возьми, мой самолет. Подождет.

— Люблю тебя. Пока, Тони, мягкой посадки. Позвони когда доберешься, неважно, в котором часу, хорошо?

— Стив, не смей...

С усмешкой, которая определенно была не к лицу национальному символу, Стив сбросил звонок. Откинувшись на спинку кожаного дивана, он вздохнул.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, Стив?

— А можно мне... — он кашлянул, чувствуя, как лицо начинает заливать краска. — Я просто... У тебя есть какие-нибудь записи с Тони? Которые я мог бы посмотреть?

— Разумеется, — бесстрастно ответил ДЖАРВИС, будто в запросе не было ничего необычного. — Хотите что-нибудь определенное или мне выбрать?

— Если ты выберешь, будет... — лицо буквально пылало. — Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

На большом экране появилось изображение. Тони разлегся на полу мастерской, тесные потрепанные джинсы плотно обтягивают бедра, черная футболка натянулась на груди и плечах. Лицо и шея перемазаны машинным маслом, а руки совершенно черные. Он чинит один из своих автомобилей и увлеченно спорит с ботами, которых явно не пугают его попытки ткнуть в них инструментами.

Стив перевел дыхание. Пара дней. Он переживет. Он не инфантильный, не ревнивый. Рациональный. Он справится.

— Не так я представлял себе сегодняшний день, — сказал Стив вслух.

— Простите? — отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

— Неважно. Не мог бы ты... ДЖАРВИС, будь добр, отследи полет Тони и сообщи, когда он приземлится. Не то чтобы я следил за ним или... просто... — он стиснул зубы.

— Я буду рад сообщить вам о любых изменениях его маршрута, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я делаю то же самое для мисс Поттс, поэтому просто сообщу и вам.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Стив и потянулся к скетчбуку, прислушиваясь к успокаивающему его голосу Тони.

Все нормально. Он справится.

Как-нибудь.

***

 

Официальный представитель, встретивший их в аэропорту, старательно не пялился на лицо Тони. За сегодня он был восьмым, кто старательно не пялился. Тони подумал, что было бы неплохо сделать надпись на лбу: «Да ладно, мы все понимаем, что вы пялитесь, так не скрывайте, черт подери». Но это был бы весьма щекотливый демарш.

Пока мисс Нуньес предъявляла их документы и паспорта, Тони, сунув руки в карманы, осматривался. Ему уже было скучно. Дурной знак, но скука того стоила, если в итоге поможет решить его основную проблему.

— Сэр? — к нему подошел один из помощников. — Вам нужна медицинская помощь?

Тони изогнул бровь.

— Нет, — все продолжали молча на него смотреть. — Это моя вина, — со вздохом сказал Тони, добавив в голос подобающее сожаление. — Не стоило говорить такого о ее собаке, — они все равно пялились, и Тони с трудом подавил желание вытворить что-нибудь эдакое, из-за чего Пеппер позже пришлось бы посетить психиатра. — Ну что, мы здесь закончили? — резко спросил он. — Это был долгий перелет.

Окей, прием в известной мере подлый, но Тони было на это плевать, поскольку пятнадцать минут спустя он уже устроился на сидении роскошного лимузина со стаканом джин-тоника и тончайшим ломтиком лайма. Было бы совсем отлично, окажись Тони в машине один, но напротив сидели Укоризненная Дама и ее ассистент/переводчик Бука Высшей Пробы.

Интересно, это было кармическое наказание за то, что солгал Стиву Роджерсу, или его просто по жизни преследовали надменные управленцы?

Но тут уже совершенно точно был перебор.

— Могу я спросить, за что вы меня ненавидите? — бросил Тони, помешивая соломинкой кубики льда в стакане. — Потому что я чувствую ненависть и не вполне уверен, что она резонна. Или, знаете, умно с точки зрения вашей дальнейшей карьеры. Вообще-то большинство людей старается скрывать кипящую ненависть к своим боссам.

Лили Нуньес посмотрела на него совершенно пустыми глазами.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр, — сказала она, а ассистент одарил Тони хмурым взглядом. Не то чтобы грозным — парнишке на вид было лет двенадцать и в роли сторожевого пса он смотрелся немногим внушительнее мопса.

— Ага, — потер лоб Тони. — Итак. Похоже, это будет самое длинное путешествие в моей жизни, поэтому, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что у нас забронирован отель с большими кроватями и...

— Мы должны быть на заводе не позднее, чем через час, — перебила мисс Нуньес тоном совершенно безэмоциональным.

Тони залпом осушил стакан.

— Великолепно.

Ее губы искривились в натянутой, потрясающе неискренней улыбке.

— Малейшее промедление даст подрядчику возможность скрыть нарушения контракта. Даже сейчас мы теряем время. У нас точно нет лишнего часа на то, чтобы вы могли вздремнуть и выйти к ним свеженьким.

— К счастью, я и без того ошеломительно прекрасен, так что это не обязательно, — кивнул Тони. Они не засмеялись. Даже не улыбнулись. Более того, по ощущениям температура в машине упала на несколько градусов.

— У нас очень плотное расписание, — добавила Нуньес.

— Понял, — Тони открыл мини-бар, порылся в поисках чего-нибудь покрепче. Он был слишком крут, чтобы пить прямо из бутылки. — Пеппер мне его переслала. Расписание, в смысле, у меня есть копия. Оно очень деловое. Очень... плотное.

— При всем уважении... — блеснула глазами Нуньес. — Я буду признательна, если мою работу не станут использовать как прикрытие для... — она осеклась, поджала губы. — Это важно. Мы преследуем нарушения прав человека, нарушения правил безопасности. Все, что может поставить под удар компанию и человеческие жизни.

Тони снял темные очки, прищурился.

— Я осознаю это. Погодите, на что вы...

— И я не хочу, чтобы мой департамент потерпел крах, потому что у вас есть скрытые мотивы...

— Нет, — перебил Тони. — Нет никаких скрытых мотивов, я здесь, чтобы помочь вам провести инспекцию завода, все.

Она смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот. Обменялась взглядами со своим ассистентом — Уильямом. Затем они оба уставились на Тони.

— Сэр... — начала Нуньес, но он отмахнулся.

— Уровень моей головной боли нельзя описать должным образом, используя привычный лексикон о человеческом болевом пороге, — сказал Тони, и в этот момент машина резко остановилась. Слишком резко — он едва успел вцепиться в подлокотник. Стиснул зубы. — Так, все, мы закончили этот разговор, и я...

Отблеск, едва уловимый, но Тони краем глаза заметил металл, металл и руки. Не успел подумать — и так знал, что случится, потому что это въелось в подкорку.

Даже сквозь матовое стекло он смог распознать нацеленный в голову пистолет.

Тони рванулся. Без раздумий прижал Нуньес к сиденью, свободной рукой перехватил ассистента и потянул обоих вниз. Когда все они оказались на полу, пораженный вскрик Нуньес потонул в грохоте пуль, врезающихся в бок автомобиля. Окно разлетелось вдребезги, на них посыпались осколки. Извернувшись, Тони ударил ногой в перегородку, отделявшую водителя.

— ВПЕРЕД! — рявкнул он, и машина сорвалась с места.

Их отбросило назад, Тони впечатался плечом в сиденье, а Нуньес попыталась встать. Попыталась, поскольку не привыкла к тому, что в нее стреляют. Мелькнула мысль: нужно будет сказать Пеппер, что такое совершенно неприемлемо. Ему нужны управленцы с инстинктом самосохранения, а лучше двумя — это сильно облегчило бы жизнь. Тони ухватил ее за воротник рубашки, снова дернул вниз.

— ЛЕЖАТЬ! — заорал он, а Нуньес посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, темными, перепуганными, как будто он только что поломал ей любовно нарисованную картину мира. Она ошалело моргала, губы шевелились — Тони был почти уверен, что Нуньес молилась.

Машина лихо вошла в поворот, раздался резкий звук — и ассистент-вундеркинд сдавленно вскрикнул от боли. На безупречной белой рубашке расцвело красное пятно и стало расползаться от плеча во все стороны.

Воспоминание было ярким и беспощадно реалистичным, вкус крови и грязи желчью обжег горло. Мальчишка завалился на бок, поскреб пальцами по ткани, оставляя кровавые полосы, будто длинные рваные раны, а потом его руки бессильно упали. Он смотрел беспомощно и растерянно. Секунду Тони не мог вспомнить, где он, что делает, видел перед собой другое лицо — солдат вместо бизнесмена, другой мальчишка с темными глазами и потеками пота, маскирующими слезы на щеках.

Перед ним лежал другой мертвый ребенок.

Тони почувствовал заливающую ладони жидкость и рывком вернулся в реальность. Он уже нависал над парнишкой, вжимал его в пол. Сам не понял, когда успел оказаться на коленях и крепко зажать ладонью пулевую рану на плече, но какая разница.

— Смотри на меня, ну же, — Тони будто издалека слышал собственный резкий голос. — Не смей закрывать глаза, не смей отключаться или, мать твою, ты уволен. Я уволю тебя нахрен, даже не думай, что я этого не сделаю.

Стрельба прекратилась, но звук все еще бился эхом в ушах. Грохот пуль и другое эхо, из воспоминаний, которыми все накрывало и накрывало. Он дышал ртом, чтобы не чувствовать запах крови, не чувствовать сильный металлический привкус страха, и в итоге закашлялся.

— Лили. Мне нужно что-нибудь, остановить...

Она уже сдернула с шеи дорогущий шарф, сложила.

— Вот, — скрючившись на полу, Лили вжималась спиной в сиденье. Зрачки ее были расширены, голос дрожал от страха, но когда Тони потянул за руку и заставил зажать ладонью рану, она охотно подалась вперед, навалилась всем своим небольшим весом, стараясь сдержать кровотечение.

Тони выхватил из кармана телефон.

— ДЖАРВИС, полная боевая готовность, передай информацию в ближайший офис Щ.И.Т.а, вызови полицию...

— Уже сделано, сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСА был собранным и четким, и воспоминания немного отступили. — Мне связаться со Мстителями?

— Что со стрелком?

— Снимки со спутника демонстрируют отсутствие непосредственной угрозы. Медицинская помощь по примерным подсчетам в пяти минутах езды, Щ.И.Т. скоро будет на месте.

— Хорошо, отслеживай наше местоположение, держи их в курсе, — Тони устало провел ладонью по лицу. От запаха крови и липкого, клейкого ощущения на коже немедленно замутило, и он отдернул ладонь.

На руках была кровь. В прямом и переносном смысле.

— Он что... — раздался тонкий напряженный голос Лили. Тони перевел на нее взгляд, напоминая себе, что не все привыкли к жестокости, к тому, что пули могут сотворить с человеческим телом, к стонам раненых. По щекам Лили катились слезы, но она держала себя в руках и крепко зажимала рану. Шарф пропитался кровью, однако кровотечение понемногу останавливалось.

— Дело плохо. Но рана не смертельная, — если, конечно, они вовремя доберутся до медицинской помощи. Тони склонился над мальчишкой. — Эй, Уильям. Уилл! — ответа не было. — Уилл, ну же. Билли. Бильбо.

Ресницы затрепетали, и Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Зря. Это ты зря. Не стоило отзываться, теперь прилипнет.

Тот посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом.

— Я люблю «Хоббита», — невнятно пробормотал он. — Меня подстрелили?

— Подстрелили. Тебе нужно поработать над умением вовремя пригибаться. Мы напишем это в твоей характеристике: «Залил кровью своего непосредственного руководителя».

Уильям ухмыльнулся, болезненно и немного нервно.

— Я поработаю над этим, — выдавил он и закрыл глаза. — Больно. Я умру?

— Нет, — отрезал Тони, а ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что они прибыли к медицинскому учреждению. — Ну же, парень, не отключайся.

Машина остановилась, кто-то распахнул дверь, и к ним потянулись руки.

 

***

 

Стив провел серию быстрых ударов по груше. Делая резкие выдохи, он наслаждался возможностью избавиться от лишних мыслей и просто следить за работой мышц. Тренировка успокаивала — в зале он знал наверняка, что и как делать. Это было как найти убежище в шторм. Когда оставались только груша, кулаки и невероятная скорость ударов, о которой в детстве и мечтать не мог, Стив точно знал, кто он такой.

Конечно, в детстве он не мог мечтать даже том, чтобы дышать без кашля — все-таки жизнь совершала странные и неожиданные повороты.

Заметив краем глаза движение, Стив прервал атаку и обернулся — в дверях стояла Наташа. Он отошел от груши и выдохнул:

— Привет.

Наташа прижала пальцы к уху.

— Я нашла его, — сказала она, улыбнувшись Стиву. — В зале. Да, — она опустила руку. — Прости, что прерываю, Кэп. У нас ситуация.

Стив уже разматывал бинт с ладоней.

— Какая именно? — спросил он, потянувшись к сумке.

— Сейчас должны позвонить... — начала Наташа и осеклась, когда в самом деле раздался звонок.

Стив смотрел на нее, а в голове гудела тревожная сирена. Но распознав рингтон, установленный на Тони, он подхватил телефон.

— Что случилось? — оставив любезности и вежливость, выпалил Стив. Впрочем, раз он еще не рванул за своим костюмом, то, значит, держался неплохо и мог собой гордиться.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Тони, и у Стива сердце упало.

— В каком смысле ты в порядке? — он посмотрел на привалившуюся к косяку Наташу. Она отступила, впуская Клинта и Тора. — Что случилось, Тони?

— Я в порядке, в полном, — наверное, его слова успокоили бы Стива, но на заднем плане ревели сирены.

— Тони, примерно через тридцать секунд я врежу Тору и сяду в квинджет, так что объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты вообще мог быть не в порядке?

Повисло молчание.

— В мою машину стреляли, — сообщил Тони. Стив хотел опереться о стену, чтобы удержать равновесие, но сам не заметил, как ладонь превратилась в кулак — только услышал резкий звук удара. Он не взглянул на стену, чтобы оценить повреждения, но руку обожгло болью. Тони, должно быть, тоже услышал, потому что понизил голос. — Кэп. Стив. Я в порядке. В полном. Я не...

— Где ты сейчас?

В ответ раздался тихий вздох — никто, кроме Стива, его бы и не услышал.

— В больнице. Одного из моих работников ранили. Мы под охраной, но пока он...

— Тяжело ранен? — голос Стива звучал спокойно. Он справится с этим. Сможет держать себя в руках.

— В верхнюю часть груди. Он выкарабкается. Но потерял много крови, — Тони со свистом вдохнул. — И большая ее часть оказалась на мне. Кто-то сделал фото, на телефон или что-то еще. Я не хотел, чтобы ты увидел его в сети... — Тони осекся.

Стив медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение. Руку еще саднило от удара о стену, и Стив решил списать на это дрожь в пальцах.

— Понял. Я ценю это, — он провел ладонью по лицу и вопросительно посмотрел на Наташу. Та покачала головой. Вид у нее был сонный. Наверное, ее разбудили, всех их подняли на ноги — Коулсон или кто-то другой из Щ.И.Т.а. Было еще очень рано.

— Я в норме, — повторил Тони. — Мы под охраной безопасников компании и полиции, но пока никто не может внятно объяснить, что случилось.

— Кто-то охотится на тебя? — предположил Стив. Это был один из тех кошмаров, которые всегда преследовали его, ждали удобного момента, чтобы растерзать.

— Никто не знал, что я прилечу. Мы это не анонсировали. Должно быть, целились в команду «Старк Индастриз», но точно не персонально в меня.

— Какая разница, в кого они целятся, если в итоге попадут в тебя. Что ты там вообще делаешь, Тони?

— Мы приехали, чтобы провести инспекцию. Вот и все. Никаких скрытых мотивов. Стив, ты же знаешь, Пеппер не позволила бы мне ничего, что может навредить компании, — он помедлил. — Я здесь, чтобы провести гребаную инспекцию. Все. Планировался кратковременный визит.

— Тони, я думаю... — Стив скрипнул зубами, уже понимая, что эта беседа добром не кончится. — У тебя переносной костюм с собой?

— Да. Он был в багажнике с остальными вещами. Да, знаю, знаю. Теперь он у меня. Держу при себе.

— Будь добр, — старательно следя за тоном, Стив повернулся к сумке. — Не ври мне сейчас, Тони. Даже не вздумай. Ты не ранен?

— Поцарапался битым стеклом, все, — голос Тони потеплел. — Я в порядке. Клянусь, Стив. Только не ищи фото в сети, ладно?

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Стив, игнорируя его просьбу. Все равно оба они знали, что она не будет исполнена. — Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Знаю, — на заднем плане слышались голоса. — Ладно, мы поехали в отель. Позвоню позже, хорошо?

— Позвони, пожалуйста, — он помедлил и добавил: — Люблю. Береги себя.

— Я понял. И тоже тебя люблю. Услышимся.

Стив не сбросил звонок. Подождал, пока это сделает Тони и даже тогда не хотел убирать телефон от уха. Он обернулся к команде, так и замершей в дверях.

— Покажите мне.

— Я не думаю... — начала Наташа, однако Клинт уже протянул Стиву планшет. Наташа бросила на него убийственный взгляд, но тот лишь плечами пожал.

— Если он не увидит, то надумает себе картинку гораздо страшнее. Выглядит не очень, но все не так плохо, Нат, ты же понимаешь, — Наташа прошипела что-то на русском, но Клинт остался совершенно невозмутимым. — Чем тебе не угодила моя мама, женщина?

Стив смотрел на фото, пытаясь оценить его отстраненно, объективно. Тони держался на ногах, его не несли, даже не поддерживали. Спина прямая, плечи расправлены, прижатый к уху телефон и темные очки скрывают лицо. Его вообще сложно было узнать на этом фото.

Но Стив узнал бы Тони всегда. Мог определить по силуэту, что он напряжен, а по прическе — что то и дело запускал руку в волосы. Стив был уверен, что всегда узнает Тони, неважно, какого качества фото.

Однако теперь хотелось не видеть его залитый кровью костюм.

Рука покрыта темными пятнами, кровь на манжетах рубашки, на шее. Стиву ужасно не нравилось видеть ее следы на брюках Тони, на испорченном пиджаке, на коже. Он так вцепился в планшет, что экран помутнел, и с усилием заставил себя разжать пальцы.

— Так что там случилось?

— Мы не знаем, — ответила Наташа. — Коулсон проверяет, делает что может.

Стив посмотрел на Тора и Клинта. Клинт пожал плечами.

— Мне только сказали, что наш мальчик попал в очередную переделку и нам лучше быть рядом, чтобы удержать тебя от попытки свержения иностранного правительства. Вопросы я оставил своей лучшей половине.

Тор кивнул, провел ладонью по всклоченным волосам.

— Так и есть. Могло случиться, что тебе потребуется поддержка, и это мы в состоянии обеспечить.

Стив отложил планшет.

— Спасибо, — он перевел дух. — Когда Коулсон узнает хоть что-нибудь?

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Коулсон, невесть как оказавшийся за спиной Клинта. Положил руку ему на плечо. — Щ.И.Т. делает осторожные запросы о ситуации, но все осложняется нашими официальными отношениями со «Старк Индастриз».

— У нас есть официальные отношения со «Старк Индастриз»? — спросил Клинт, устроившись на одной из скамеек.

— Щ.И.Т. решил, что в наших интересах не злить Пеппер Поттс, — сказал Коулсон. — Мы как организация скорее ее побаиваемся.

Наташа изогнула губы в усмешке.

— Это разумно.

— Разумная оценка рисков — мой конек, — согласился Коулсон. — Так что мы ждем взаимодействия с тем, кого «Старк Индастриз» назначит на роль нашего связного.

— Да, повезло нам. У пиарщиков компании продолжительность жизни сравнима с продолжительностью жизни думботов с массированным коротким замыканием, — бросил Клинт. — Хорошо, если получается поговорить с одним и тем же человеком дважды.

— Да, но я не работаю на «Старк Индастриз», поэтому мы застряли в ожидании того, кто имеет соответствующий допуск.

Стив вскинул голову.

— В смысле?

Все посмотрели на него. Склонив голову на бок, Коулсон повторил:

— Я не работаю на «Старк Индастриз».

Стив почувствовал, как по лицу расползается невольная улыбка.

— Да что вы говорите, — он подхватил сумку. — Зато я работаю. Кто хочет выяснить мой уровень допуска?

 

*** 

 

Пеппер знала, что не стоит ей в это ввязываться.

С нарастающим ощущением обреченности она покосилась на мигающий экран, а затем, мотнув головой, все же подхватила телефон. Роджерс.

— Привет, Стив, — Пеппер откинулась на спинку стула и потянулась за чашкой с кофе, успев пожалеть, что не взяла этим утром дополнительный эспрессо. Похоже, он ей понадобится. — Как ты? Что ищешь на серверах «Старк Индастриз»?

— Все хорошо, спасибо, Пеппер, а ищу я информацию по последней поездке Тони, — мгновенно ответил Стив. — Ты-то как?

Пеппер не сдержала смешок.

— А ты всегда говоришь правду прямо в лоб, да?

— Это существенно сэкономит время, которое я потратил бы на вранье, когда ты и так уже в курсе ситуации, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Стив. — Такое решение показалось мне разумным и целесообразным.

— У меня плотный график, так что я это ценю, — она сделала глоток кофе.

— Как ты так быстро поняла?

Пеппер открыла планшет.

— У Тони есть система оповещения, которая включается, когда ты входишь в сеть компании, — она улыбнулась. — Он принимает это за знак внимания, а Тони любит внимание. Все, что доказывает твою заинтересованность в его работе, он воспринимает как благую весть. Но у меня есть ощущение, что сейчас твой интерес не имеет ничего общего с планами компании на третий квартал.

Стив молчал довольно долго.

— Не имеет, — признался он в конечном итоге. — Пеппер, ты знаешь, что там произошло?

— Я получила информацию о случившемся, — она почувствовала, как немного расслабляются плечи. Слава богу, Тони позвонил Стиву. Хоть одной проблемой меньше. — У нас нет объяснения этому нападению, Стив.

— Пеппер... — он замялся. — Я понимаю, что здесь написано. Но...

— Это инспекция на заводе, — заверила Пеппер специальным гендиректорским тоном. Обычно она приберегала его для репортеров, задающих неуместные вопросы на пресс-конференциях. Вежливый, но твердый и уверенный. Не допускающий разнотолков и споров.

— Инспекция — единственная причина его командировки? — Стив бросил вопрос так резко, что застал врасплох.

— Да, — сказала Пеппер, но паузу, предварившую ответ, услышали оба. Она подавила желание выругаться. — Стив...

— Спасибо, Пеппер, — доброжелательно сказал он. — Созвонимся позже, спасибо, что уделила время.

Пеппер успела только вежливо попрощаться. Когда Стив отключился, она отупело посмотрела на телефон, а потом устало выдохнула:

— Вот черт.

 

***

 

Этот отель был напрочь лишен малейшего очарования. Он был чересчур роскошным, обильно декорированным — сплошной сверхпафосный бред. Отель выглядел так, будто украшал его какая-нибудь официальная комиссия, здесь не было ничего человеческого, никакой индивидуальности.

Просто кучка золотых унитазов и зеркал на каждой поверхности, не покрытой позолотой или шелком.

Тони взвесил все варианты и открыл дверь в коридор.

— Еда, — сказал он охранникам из «Старк Индастриз», банде мордоворотов с невыразительными лицами. Тони ничего не имел против мордоворотов, пока они были на его стороне. — Алкоголь, — он помахал банкнотой довольно нелепого номинала. — Не та хрень, которой меня пытается накормить отель, а что-нибудь острое, горячее и жирное, а еще алкоголь, которым можно лошадь с ног свалить.

Главарь попытался улыбнуться, Тони показалось, что у него с непривычки морда треснет. Но он сцапал банкноту и отдал приказ паре своих людей. Те зашагали по коридору, двигаясь почти синхронно. Тони старался не думать о том, как жутковато это выглядит.

— Что-нибудь еще, сэр? — спросил главный. — Для вашего лица?

— Нет, спасибо. Таможня в аэропорту оказалась грубее, чем я думал, — мордоворот даже не моргнул, и он вздохнул. — Пока все, спасибо, добрый человек, — Тони одарил его подчеркнуто восторженной улыбкой и вернулся в номер. Закрыв дверь, он запер ее и занялся блокировкой любых подслушивающих устройств или камер, которые теоретически могли здесь быть. Убедившись, что его совершенно точно нелегальные приборы работают как часы, Тони расслабился в достаточной мере, чтобы снять пиджак и галстук. На рубашке виднелись пятна засохшей крови, и нужно было переодеться, но он слишком устал, чтобы прямо сейчас рыться в багаже. Поэтому, подхватив планшет и чемоданчик с броней, отступил к кровати. Сбросив туфли, упал на постель. Все тело, а в особенности лицо, болело, в желудке было пусто, а в голове пульсировало. Тони уткнулся в планшет скорее с целью отвлечься, чем с намерениями более определенными. Но пролистнув пару меню, вдруг выхватил взглядом оповещение.

Распахнув глаза, Тони сел.

— Так-та-а-а-к, — ухмыльнулся он. Просто чтобы убедиться зашел на серверы «Старк Индастриз» и проверил логи доступа. Через пару секунд засек айди Стива и расхохотался. — О, отлично, — продолжая просматривать данные, он нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Ты разве не должен сейчас спать?

— Слишком взвинчен. Чем занимаешься? — Тони уставился в потолок.

Последовала длинная пауза.

— Ничем особенным, — неуверенно ответил Стив. — А что?

— Да ничего. Просто кто-то под твоим айди роется на серверах «Старк Индастриз», и я очень надеюсь что этот кто-то ты, в противном случае у нас проблемы, — Тони забросил ноги на стол и помолчал, давая Стиву время придумать достойный ответ.

Тот вздохнул.

— Это я.

— Я так и понял.

— И когда тебе сказала Пеппер?

— Пеппер в курсе? — Тони изогнул бровь. — О, мне придется серьезно поговорить со своим гендиректором. Утаивание важной информации от меня неприемлемо.

— Уверен, она сообщит тебе о нашем разговоре позже. Ты ведь вроде как должен сейчас спать.

— Ага, — с усмешкой протянул Тони и перешел к делу: — Что ты ищешь?

— Подробности о твоей поездке, — ответил Стив, и Тони на мгновение замер, а затем продолжил скользить пальцами по экрану.

— Ты даже не рассматривал возможность соврать, да?

— Стараюсь этого не делать, Тони. Так что да, я копаюсь в компьютерной базе данных твоей компании, ищу информацию о твоей текущей деятельности. Если вырвать из контекста, то это выглядит как чрезмерный контроль и недостаток доверия, — он помедлил. — Хотя нет, даже в контексте выглядит довольно скверно.

Тони взглянул на логи доступа.

— Ты и сейчас это делаешь, — он очень старался не рассмеяться.

— Да. Да, делаю. Я могу быть скверным человеком, но, по крайней мере, честно в этом признаюсь.

— Ты не скверный человек, — сказал Тони, закончив работу. — И если бы я не хотел пускать тебя в базы данных «Старк Индастриз», Капитан Роджерс, то не давал бы тебе, ну не знаю, полный доступ?

— Это не оправдывает то, как я его использую.

— Но ты продолжаешь это делать? — Тони в конце концов расхохотался.

— Ага.

Однако его вдруг ошарашило неожиданной мыслью, и смех замер в горле.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебе не изменяю, да?

— Я даже не удостою это ответом.

Тони почувствовал, как с плеч камень свалился.

— Хорошо. Потому что, знаешь... я в курсе, что у меня не лучшая репутация, и понимаю, почему ты мог решить...

— Нет, — перебил Стив. Откашлялся. — Я не думаю, что ты... Нет.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Вера — милая штука. Довольно глупая, многие подтвердят, но все равно. Милая, — он коснулся пальцем экрана. — Ты мог просто спросить у меня, что происходит, Стив.

— Ты врешь, когда думаешь, что это в моих интересах.

Тони замер.

— Нет, — выпалил он и даже сам себе не поверил.

— Ну вот. Сейчас тоже соврал, — в голосе Стива слышалось веселье.

— Не то чтобы я врал, когда это в твоих интересах, просто я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался о некоторых вещах, а у тебя есть легкая склонность к излишней тревожности, — Тони взмахнул рукой. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты...

— Тони, ты же понимаешь, что я все равно буду беспокоиться? И твоя попытка преуменьшить опасность не поможет? — он выдохнул со смешком. — На самом деле, если ты не сообщаешь мне об опасности, становится только хуже.

— Стив. Я всегда в той или иной мере нахожусь в опасности. Побочный эффект того, чтобы быть мной.

— Как раз это и объясняет, почему я всегда встревожен, — в голосе Стива послышалась ирония, и Тони усмехнулся. — Но мы с этим справимся.

— Конечно. Именно поэтому наши отношения построены на крепком фундаменте из лжи, подозрений и шпионажа.

— Ну, когда ты так говоришь, Тони, это звучит ужасно, — в словах Стива промелькнула насмешка, и Тони расхохотался. Он вдруг почувствовал невероятную тоску. Все, чего хотелось, это рвануть домой, ухватить Стива за шиворот и затащить в постель. Тони откинул голову на подушку и сказал себе, что возбуждаться в текущий момент — не лучшая идея.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — пробормотал он, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

— Я тоже скучаю.

— Как насчет секса по телефону? — стоило попробовать.

Стив поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Нет, — в итоге выдохнул он.

— Ты не один, да? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Нет, — по-прежнему сдавленно ответил Стив.

— Погоди секундочку, — поставив звонок на удержание, Тони набрал другой номер.

— Серьезно, Старк? — выпалил Клинт. — В самом деле? Вот почему у тебя репутация скотины. Потому что ты скотина и есть.

Тони проигнорировал эту клевету.

— Он покраснел, да?

— Ну конечно, прекращай над ним издеваться. Почему ты вообще звонишь мне?

— Потому что Наташа помогает ему с архивами, а Коулсон все равно не взял бы трубку. Сделаешь для меня фото? Я соскучился по его румянцу.

— Он собирается бросить трубку.

— Не-а, это было бы грубо и он... — звонок оборвался, и Тони, смеясь, переключился на Стива. — Прости, мне нужно было...

— Тони.

— Да? — низко и хрипло спросил он, надеясь, что сексуальный подтекст считывается.

— Ты неисправим.

— Ты это любишь.

— Я мог бы и обойтись, если честно, — признался Стив, явно стараясь, чтобы голос звучал серьезно — но не преуспел. — Наташа сказала, что ты инспектируешь завод.

— Наташа необыкновенно умна и проницательна, — согласился Тони. — Я действительно собираюсь провести инспекцию завода.

— И ты там только по этой причине?

— Да, — сказал Тони, и мысленно выругался, поняв, что запнулся. Он сцепил зубы и стал ждать, пока Стив выразит неодобрение.

— Ладно, — легко согласился тот. — У тебя уже поздно. Поспи, Тони.

— Созвонимся завтра. Эй, Стив? Люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь об этом, да?

— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю. Береги себя.

Закончив звонок, Тони открыл сообщения. Одно было от Пеппер: «Стив что-то знает».

Тони вздохнул.

— Зашибись, — проворчал он и написал: «Он поймал нас обоих на вранье. Это катастрофа».

Тони отбросил телефон и покосился на чемоданчик с броней. Тот стоял у кровати, можно дотянуться рукой, и это было так соблазнительно, что пальцы подрагивали.

В дверь постучали, и Тони вздохнул. Поднявшись на ноги, подошел к двери и взялся за ручку.

— А вы быстро... — сказал он и посмотрел в глазок. Вместо мордоворота в плохо сидящем костюме за дверью оказалась Лили Нуньес. Плечи расправлены, подбородок вздернут, большие карие глаза на бледном лице широко распахнуты. Она переоделась в чистый костюм, собрала волосы, поправила макияж и сменила сумочку, но напряжение чувствовалось в ее лице, заметно было по тому, как дрогнула рука, когда Лили подняла ее, чтобы постучать снова.

Тони прищурился. Этого было достаточно. Он быстро расстегнул рубашку и выпростал ее. Взъерошив обеими руками волосы, навесил на лицо приветливое выражение и открыл дверь.

Лили, оценив этот образ с первого взгляда, молча уставилась на него.

— Привет, — ухмыльнулся Тони, привалившись к косяку. Лили моргнула, на лице появилось неодобрение, но прежде, чем она успела сказать то, что могло разрушить его планы, Тони отступил и жестом пригласил войти. Лили сделала шаг вперед, и он положил ладонь ей на поясницу, привлекая к себе, чтобы закрыть дверь.

— Мистер Старк, я пришла не затем, чтобы... — настороженно начала она, но Тони лишь отмахнулся.

— Здесь что-то происходит, и я не доверяю охранникам, которых к нам приставили, — понизил голос Тони и отступил из ее личного пространства. — Я собираюсь выбраться отсюда, но без сопровождения. Поэтому если вы не хотите принимать в этом участие, то можете уйти сейчас, без вреда, без последствий. Но раз уж вы тут, я бы не отказался от помощи.

Взгляд у Лили был внимательный и умный. Она прищурилась.

— Согласна, мне тоже все это не по душе. Уильям еще в больнице, поэтому надежного переводчика у нас нет. И каков план?

— Вы мне нравитесь. Напомните выразить эту симпатию в денежном эквиваленте в следующем чеке, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Он подхватил чемоданчик с броней, бросил на кровать. — Скоро доставят еду. Еду и алкоголь. На ваш приход я не рассчитывал, но вы можете обеспечить мне отличное прикрытие. Простите, вашей репутации может быть нанесен урон.

Лили издала смешок.

— Вы об этих парнях? Мне все равно. Вы собираетесь сделать вид, что мы занимаемся сексом.

— Когда они вернутся с едой, я планирую открыть дверь, завернувшись в простыню, дать щедрые чаевые и намекнуть, что буду очень, очень благодарен, если нас не станут беспокоить, — с усмешкой сказал Тони. — Любой нормальный мужик поверит в это. Куплю себе немного времени.

— Они охраняют дверь, а выход на балкон герметически закрыт. Я проверила.

— Но не под сигнализацией. Я проверил. Проход открою без труда. Меня могли бы заметить, но теперь они будут думать, что я занят вами. Поэтому немного расслабятся. И если я не стану светиться, то все получится.

— А вы на это способны? — уточнила Лили, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Не очень, но черт, я постараюсь, — он пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, что вернусь к утру. Здесь вы будете в безопасности.

— Я хотела бы пойти с вами.

Тони как раз ворошил постель, но на этих словах замер.

— Что? Нет.

Лили кивнула.

— Да. Вы знаете хоть что-нибудь о планировке завода? Где контрольно-пропускные пункты? Где потенциально проблемные места? Потому что я изучала чертежи неделями и могу ориентироваться там с закрытыми глазами.

— У ДЖАРВИСА есть чертежи. А эта вылазка опасна.

— А здесь разве безопаснее? А если вашу сияющую личность заметят летящей над городом и ворвутся сюда? Что мне тогда делать?

Тони посмотрел ей в глаза и задумался.

— Это небезопасно, — повторил он.

— Я рискну, — она подалась к нему, заговорила быстрее: — Вы китайский знаете? Хоть какой-то диалект?

— Не очень-то, — признал Тони. — Но ДЖАРВИС может переводить, и Уильям...

— Уильям работал переводчиком, но я понимаю больше, чем кажется. Не бегло, но помогу нам не утонуть, и я знаю, что делаю, — во взгляде ее было сплошное упрямство. — Возьмите меня с собой или позвольте уйти сейчас. Я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь придет и всадит пулю мне в голову.

Тони неуверенно кивнул.

— Ладно. Нужно найти вам более практичную одежду...

Она подняла сумочку.

— Черные леггинсы, рубашка с длинным рукавом и кроссовки. На всякий случай, — впервые за все время Лили улыбнулась естественно и искренне. — У вас в самом деле есть репутация.

— Во многих сферах. Переоденьтесь.

 

***

 

— Возможно, мы слишком остро реагируем, — Стив не хотел с этим соглашаться, но был вынужден. — Нужно признать это — возможно, мы слишком остро реагируем.

— Не исключено, — Наташа отбросила сумку в сторону и скользнула на сиденье рядом с ним. — Но у нас очень здорово выходит. Можно даже сказать, профессионально.

— Профессионально остро реагируем? — уточнил Брюс и тоже сел. Потянулся к ремням безопасности, проверил их с обычной тщательностью. — Думаю, тебе не обязательно такое признавать.

— Признавать? Да это мое чертово резюме. Главная отличительная черта, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, приступая к проверке систем. — К тому же, вряд ли нам удастся скрыть этот факт, док. Мы украли квинджет для полета в Китай, чтобы убедиться — Тони Старк не задумал ничего такого. Когда мы все в общем-то уверены, что задумал.

— Потому что это его естественное состояние, да, — Наташа затолкала под сиденья несколько серебристых чемоданчиков. — И мы не украли его. Для протокола — мы оставили Тони записку.

— Мне нравятся протокольные штуки, — кивнул Клинт. — Так успокаивают.

— Это плохая идея, — сказал Стив, констатируя очевидное. Потому что прямо чувствовал в себе потребность констатировать очевидное. Обращенные на него взгляды он выдержал не моргнув глазом.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — прогудел Тор. Он растянулся на трех или четырех сиденьях, но ноги все равно свисали с края. — В последнее время было очень тихо, что породило во мне беспокойство. Полет окажет благотворное влияние на каждого из нас, верно? — он выбросил в воздух кулак — выглядело одновременно весело и угрожающе. Мышцы на его руке при этом красиво обозначились, и он ухмыльнулся.

— Я люблю летать, — Клинт был сама невинность. Наташа, закатив глаза, потянулась к гарнитуре. — Почему все веселье должно достаться Старку?

— Не уверен, что это можно назвать весельем, — заметил Стив. Он провел ладонью по лицу и резко выдохнул. — Это нездорово.

— Послушай, Кэп, мы бы поспорили с тобой, но я не знаю, имеет ли кто-нибудь в этом самолете хотя бы малейшее представление о здоровых отношениях, не говоря уже о практическом примере, — бросил Клинт, без заминок проходя по карте предполетных проверок. — Кроме того, ты всегда хочешь, чтобы все вертелось вокруг тебя. Это некрасиво. Просто говорю. Не все крутится вокруг тебя. Мы что, не можем тоже быть одержимо обеспокоены очевидной ложью Тони? Ты считаешь, это твоя персональная прерогатива?

Стив красноречиво посмотрел на него. Клинт похлопал ресницами, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Что? — все так же невинно осведомился он.

— Спасибо, что пытаешься меня отвлечь, но...

Наташа вернулась на свое место.

— Стив. Я понимаю, о чем ты. Мы все понимаем. И я знаю, что ты пытаешься думать рационально. Это достойно восхищения. Но не тебе одному эта история кажется подозрительной, — мягко сказала она, так неспешно, что вышло почти томно. — Каждый из нас инстинктивно почувствовал это. Я уважаю тихий голосок, который говорит, когда что-то не так. Просто он помогает выжить, — она усмехнулась. — А прямо сейчас этот голосок буквально кричит, что Старк нам лжет, а значит, может быть в беде, — она посмотрела на остальных. — А вы как считаете?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Старк нам врет, а в беде он почти всегда, — он щелкнул парой тумблеров. — Почему мы продолжаем это обсуждать?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я не думаю...

Брюс мягко коснулся его руки.

— Кэп? А если мы скажем, что это была наша идея, а ты просто согласился за компанию?

— Это не... — начал Стив, но тут на борт взошел Коулсон с папкой в руке.

— Так давайте скажем, что это была моя идея. Щ.И.Т. продолжает отслеживать интересы «Старк Индастриз» за рубежом.

— Зачем? — спросил Тор и сел.

— Потому что технологии Старка мы расцениваем как важнейшие для национальной и даже мировой безопасности, — иронично ответил Коулсон. — Щ.И.Т. наблюдает за несколькими хай-тек компаниями, но компания Старка представляет особый интерес — и по причине того, что производит, и из-за личной вовлеченности.

Он передал Стиву папку.

— У нас есть подтверждение необычной активности на заводе, который «Старк Индастриз» использует в Шэньчжэнь. Ускоренная отгрузка, резкое увеличение потребления энергии и необъяснимые сбои в кадровой политике. Ничего такого. Ничего, что Щ.И.Т. мог бы счесть стоящим дальнейшего расследования. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Но? — спросил Стив, пролистывая файлы со спутниковыми снимками и аккуратно скомпонованным текстом.

— Но вокруг всего этого уже начинают циркулировать слухи. Старк всегда хорошо платит своим сотрудникам, больше среднего, поэтому его заводы, как правило, полностью укомплектованы, — Коулсон помедлил. — И все же завод продолжает нанимать людей.

— Ну, это подозрительно, — безразлично бросил Клинт.

— Люди говорят, что те, кого наняли, не возвращаются домой.

— Великолепно, — сказал Брюс. — Погнали.

— Какие-либо доказательства? — спросил Стив, уже направляясь к своему привычному месту. По пути он продолжал пролистывать документы.

— Будь они, мы бы уже начали действовать. Или подтолкнули бы местные власти к действию, — отметил Коулсон. — Пока это лишь слухи. Но за ними что-то кроется. Они стали просачиваться в «Старк Индастриз». Ничего такого. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы запустить небольшое расследование. Вот почему они отправили делегацию — провести разрешенную по контракту инспекцию, — Коулсон помедлил. Кашлянул. — Тони был включен в ее состав примерно за час до предполагаемого вылета.

Стив вцепился в документы, сминая бумагу. Заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и расслабиться.

— И как мы об этом узнали? — спросил он и втайне ощутил гордость тем, что модуляции голоса остались под контролем.

Взгляд Коулсона был совершенно нечитаемым. На губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Вы действительно хотите знать ответ на этот вопрос?

— Нет, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы и хмуро посмотрел на бумаги. Черт бы все это побрал. Порой он был уверен, что Тони просто пытается свести его с ума, но его это, что характерно, не беспокоило. — Вы уверены, что информация верна? — он закрыл папку.

— Да.

Стив кивнул и сдался.

— Работаем.

Он потянулся за ремнем. Знал, что пожалеет обо всем этом позже, наверняка, знал, что поставит под сомнение свои суждения и мораль, но сейчас он просто хотел быть там, если Тони нуждается в помощи. Презирать себя за остальное можно позже. Намного позже.

— Наконец-то, — пророкотал Тор. — Давайте отправимся туда поддержать сильной рукой — или даже двумя — нашего брата в его славной битве, — он ухмыльнулся. — Каков наш план?

— Наташа? — Коулсон пристегнулся. — Ты принесла инвентарь?

— Да, сэр, — она помогла Клинту завершить проверку систем. — И кто пойдет?

— Ты, я и Кэп.

— Куда? — нахмурился Стив.

— Небольшие... изменения были внесены в состав ожидаемой инспекционной команды, — Коулсон и глазом не моргнул. — В свете недавних событий было добавлено несколько имен. Натали Рашман из юридического отдела и Роджер Стивенс из технологического.

— Это худший псевдоним на моей памяти, — сказал Брюс.

— Нет, в ИТ и правда работает Роджер Стивенс, — сказал Стив. — Я встречал его пару месяцев назад.

— Ну, это... — Брюс мотнул головой. — А ты? — обратился он к Коулсону.

— Пол Карлсон из международных отношений, — ответил тот. — Мы внесли необходимые изменения в базу данных компании. Если они смогут проверить, то найдут ровно то, что мы хотим.

— Тебе Пеппер помогла? — спросил Клинт.

— Мы решили не ставить мисс Поттс в известность о настоящем плане, — сдавленно сказал Коулсон. — В этом вопросе она, похоже...

— На стороне Тони, — закончил за него Стив. — Она нас прикончит.

— Возможно, — неохотно признал Коулсон. — Но на данный момент это лучший план. Мы втроем отправимся на завод с соответствующей документацией. Остальные обеспечат подкрепление в случае необходимости.

— Вопрос, — вздохнул Брюс. — Что, если вас узнают?

Коулсон усмехнулся.

— О, Наташа мастер скрываться на самом видном месте. Мы располагаем всем, чтобы остаться неприметными.

— Каким образом? — мрачно спросил Стив.

Наташа глянула через плечо.

— Не волнуйся, — едва заметно улыбнулась она. — Когда мы закончим с тобой, Кэп, ты будешь родом из ИТ-отдела. К счастью, волосы у тебя отрастают быстро, потому что придется кое-что изменить.

Стив невольно провел ладонью по голове.

— Изменить?

— Придется чем-то пожертвовать, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Держитесь. Взлет разрешен и впереди у нас долгий путь.

 

***

 

— Да вы что, издеваетесь?

— Да уж.

— В смысле — они издеваются? — Тони указал рукой на коробки.

— Вряд ли.

— Да я поверить в это не могу!

— Я тоже, — процедила Лили. — Моего ассистента подстрелили из-за игрушек?

— Пиратства. Не игрушек. Ну, вообще игрушек. Но нелицензионных игрушек, — Тони придвинулся к стене, прищурился. — Большие деньги. Большой бизнес, — он бросил упакованную фигурку обратно в коробку и закрыл ее. На то, чтобы пробраться сюда незамеченными, у них ушло около двух часов, потому да, игрушки стали в некотором роде разочарованием.

— Его подстрелили из-за ИГРУШЕК, — прошипела Лили.

— Я не говорю, что их приоритеты хоть сколько-нибудь верны или даже вменяемы, — сказал Тони, опуская лицевую панель брони. — Я говорю лишь, что кто-то производит пиратские фигурки моего альтер-эго на том же заводе, который мы используем для производства запатентованных технологий «СИ». Поэтому, когда мы появились, они, должно быть, запаниковали и слишком остро отреагировали на возможные последствия.

Лили повернула к нему голову с плавной грацией змеи, заприметившей аппетитную жертву.

— Слишком остро отреагировали? — громким шепотом переспросила она.

— Переусердствовали, — подтвердил Тони. — Совсем немного. Пушки. Пушки были лишними, — стараясь держаться в тени, он продвинулся чуть дальше, чтобы осмотреться в зоне разгрузки. Сощурившись, стал читать появлявшуюся на головном дисплее информацию. Потом все же обратил внимание на ледяное молчание со стороны Лили и бросил на нее взгляд. — Бильбо будет в полном порядке, он под охраной, под присмотром лучших врачей. Все пройдет без следа, никаких долгосрочных последствий, а цыпочки любят шрамы от пулевых ранений.

Лили приоткрыла рот.

— Что?

— Нет?

— Нет, — едва заметно вздрогнув, она присела — мимо прогрохотал грузовик, направлявшийся вдоль забора к соседнему зданию. Фары не разогнали непроглядную тьму, в которой они прятались, но у Лили были хорошие инстинкты, и Тони не собирался отбивать ей охоту им следовать.

— Век живи — век учись, — Тони подождал, пока грузовик скроется из виду, и продолжил продвигаться вперед. — Оставайтесь здесь.

— Куда вы? — она поймала его за руку, и Тони притормозил.

— Туда, — он махнул в сторону задней двери. Наспех убирая незаконную продукцию с завода, горстку потрепанных коробок небрежно бросили на рампе. Большинство ящиков вывезли колонной грузовых автомобилей, а два до сих пор маячили за забором. Тони не знал, что и думать об оставленных здесь без присмотра последних коробках, но понимал — за ответами в любом случае нужно идти внутрь.

Он сгорал от нетерпения.

— Вы собираетесь рискнуть жизнью из-за нелицензионных игрушек? — спросила Лили, и Тони поднял лицевую панель.

— Вы правы, — начал он ровным и тихим голосом. — В этом-то и дело. Они и правда остро отреагировали. Слишком остро. И мне очень хочется узнать, почему. Конечно, люди совершают ради денег поступки и поглупее, я понимаю. Но все равно. Мне кажется, за этим кроется что-то большее, — он снова закрыл лицо. — ДЖАРВИС, не мог бы ты...

Внезапный рев тревоги оборвал его на полуслове, а сразу после этого отключился головной дисплей, отправив броню в режим резервного питания.

— Окей, а вот это уже нехорошо, — под рев сирен отметил Тони.

— Нехорошо, — подтвердила Лили, ныряя за коробки. — Может, нам стоит...

Не успела она закончить предложение, как врубились прожекторы, осветив забор и каждый дюйм территории. Тени, в которых они прятались, исчезли — стало светло как днем.

— А вот это уже совсем плохо, — Лили прижалась спиной к стене.

— Точно, — Тони попытался проверить систему. — ДЖАРВИС? — ответа не последовало. — Лили, что там с телефоном. Связь есть?

— Нет, — взглянув на экран, ответила она. — Что...

— Какое-то глушащее поле. У меня тоже нет связи, — Тони с трудом сдержал проклятия. — Думаю, нам лучше... — он услышал топот множества ног. Среагировал мгновенно: схватив Лили за руку, распахнул дверь на разгрузочной рампе и вошел внутрь первым, прикрывая ее от угроз, которые могли их здесь подстерегать.

Однако им повезло. Приемочная площадка была пуста, пол покрывали обрывки упаковочной пленки и кое-какое оборудование. Лили нырнула за ближайший паллет — даже упрашивать не пришлось, и съежилась за ним. Тони осмотрелся, прищурился — системы брони пытались сканировать пространство.

— Дверь в дальнем углу, — тихо произнес он. — Вы говорили, что знаете планировку завода?

Лили сделала глубокий вдох.

— М-м, да, там должна быть лестница, ведущая к рабочей площадке. Еще грузовой лифт, у западной стены.

— Ага, — Тони подал ей руку. — Нужно уходить. Тут мы как на ладони. Лучше по лестнице.

Снаружи раздался грохот грузовиков, громкие голоса и лязг металла — Лили вздрогнула.

— Согласна, — она ухватилась за скованную перчаткой ладонь и поднялась на ноги. — Пойдемте.

— Это все еще кажется мне чрезмерной реакцией, — проворчал Тони, направляясь к двери. — Что они вообще творят?

— Думаете, они заметили наше исчезновение? — спросила Лили. Дышала она рвано, но не паниковала.

— Не должны были, остальная часть инспекционной команды в отеле, а охрана думает, что мы продолжаем заниматься горизонтальным мамбо. Так с чего бы им проверять?

Ведущая к лестнице дверь была заперта. Тони быстрым ударом сломал замок, заглянул внутрь, убедился, что все чисто. Секундой позже он уже торопливо спускался по лестнице, Лили не отставала. — Подпольные игрушки — ладно, но это уже просто смешно. Почему они так...

Остановившись на лестничной площадке, Тони заглянул в маленькое стеклянное окошко в двери. На секунду замер, перебирая в голове все известные ему ругательства.

— Что там? — шепотом спросила Лили.

По коридору бежали люди в знакомых желтых защитных костюмах.

— Если только, — прорычал Тони, — сюда не явился Ц.И.И. Если только кто-то не был таким идиотом, чтобы дать Ц.И.И доступ к моим технологиям. На моем собственном заводе.

— Да вы, мать вашу, шутите, — выдохнула Лили.

— Если бы, — Тони схватил ее за руку. — Вниз по лестнице. Как можно быстрее. Бегите.

 

***

— В каком смысле он пропал? — процедил сквозь зубы Стив и усилием воли попытался расслабиться. — Нам нужны пояснения, Пеппер.

На том конце тихо вздохнули.

— Он должен был провести ночь в отеле. Включилась пожарная тревога. Он не вышел, поэтому охрана проверила номер. Там оказалось пусто.

— Тот, кто поражен этим фактом, пусть поднимет руку, — пробормотал Клинт. Наташа бросила на него выразительный взгляд, никак не повлиявший на ворчание Клинта. Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Пеппер? Неужели только мне кажется чрезвычно маловероятным случайное срабатывание пожарной сигнализации?

— Не только. Находившиеся в отеле представители «СИ» немедленно связались с главным офисом, — раздался еще один вздох. — Стив, я не могу до него дозвониться.

Стив покосился на Коулсона, который уже поднес телефон к уху. Он ожидал, что тот едва заметно качнет головой, но все равно это было ударом.

— Ясно. Мы почти на месте, — он помедлил, вцепившись рукой в перегородку. — Пеппер, я знаю, что уже спрашивал...

— Я устроила это командировку, Стив, — устало произнесла она. — Я отправила его туда. Не было ни намека на какие-либо интриги или опасность. Обычная заводская инспекция.

Стив резко выдохнул. Выключил громкую связь, перейдя на гарнитуру.

— Пеп, я знаю, ты что-то скрываешь, — Стив старался, чтобы голос звучал четко и безэмоционально. — Если он сейчас в опасности, я должен знать почему.

Пеппер помедлила.

— У него были свои причины для этой поездки, — наконец ответила она. — Веские причины. Но они не имеют никакого отношения к самой командировке, к чему-нибудь опасному или секретам компании.

— Имеешь в виду, что-то личное? — молчание в ответ стало подтверждением его догадки. — Ладно. Держи нас в курсе.

— Конечно. Найди его, Стив.

— Да, мэм, — он вынул наушник, едва подавив желание разбить его о ближайшую переборку. — Сукин... — Стив осекся и умолк.

— Ничего? — спросил Брюс.

— Ничего. Говорит, до его вылета ничто не указывало на возможную опасность.

— Думаю, мы все согласны с тем, что Тони способен в качестве благотворительного жеста появиться на открытии парка для собак и каким-то образом оказаться в смертельной опасности, — бросил Клинт. — Это талант.

— Спасибо за помощь, — съязвила Наташа.

— Ну, я хотя бы попытался. Это тоже считается.

— Есть ли вести от наших друзей из Щ.И.Т.а? — спросил Тор. Упершись локтями в колени, он хмурился.

— Нет, как нет вестей и от наших врагов из Щ.И.Т.а, — невозмутимо ответил Коулсон. — Делаем все возможное, но у нашей команды больше шансов решить проблему.

— Проблему по имени Тони, — сказала Наташа. — План Б.

— План Б, — согласился Стив. — Работаем.

— Не волнуйся, Кэп. Больно не будет.

 

*** 

В заводском цеху на самом нижнем уровне царили тишина и спокойствие. Станки и конвейеры не работали, компьютеры были отключены. Несмотря на это, сотни работников теснились в центре помещения, окруженные лабиринтом конвейерных лент — под присмотром двух вооруженных винтовками охранников.

Тони отчего-то не удивился.

— Так начнем же инспекцию! — провозгласил он, распахнув дверь, и на секунду все присутствующие замерли. Даже охранники в желтых костюмах. Тони не остановился.

— Поступили жалобы на нарушение прав человека на данном объекте. Как официально уполномоченный представитель компании «Старк Индастриз», в общем-то принадлежащей мне, я должен проверить их достоверность.

Он огляделся.

— Судя по тому, что все работники сидят на полу, а вы стоите над ними с оружием, я нахожу, что они отчасти правдивы. И внесу это в свой отчет. Не волнуйтесь, ответственность понесет ваше руководство, а не вы, те, кто следовал приказам, я знаю, как это бывает. Мисс Нуньес, вы фиксируете?

— Да, сэр, — ответила Лили, хотя на нее никто не обращал внимания.

Один из охранников пришел в себя и вскинул винтовку.

— Стоять! Куда вы...

Проходя мимо охранника, Тони махнул перед его глазами пропуском.

— Простите, мне следовало сделать это раньше. Я понимаю, нужно следовать инструкциям и все контролировать, инструкции — это важно, особенно в холдингах, — он указал на потолок. — А это проблема охраны окружающей среды, не так ли? — все посмотрели вслед за ним на совершенно пустой потолок. — Лили, доставайте документы, начнем со списка проверок, и...

Лили размахнулась и треснула чемоданчиком с броней ближайшего охранника по затылку. Тот рухнул на пол как куль с песком, винтовка клацнула о бетон. Тони подхватил ее на отскоке, раскрутил за дуло и запустил в бросок, достойный «Янки». Металлическим прикладом второму охраннику прилетело прямо в бок. Когда он упал, Тони подхватил вторую винтовку.

— Это грустно и даже жалко, когда обзаводишься огнестрельным оружием и с первого взгляда определяешь, что пользоваться им можно только как ударным оружием. Дешевое, плохо сделанное, зато летит быстро, — сказал он Лили.

— Я ненавижу эту работу, и я увольняюсь, — голос ее едва заметно дрожал. Она убрала обратно в пучок выбившиеся пряди волос.

Женщины на полу, казалось, были на грани паники или бегства. Лили подняла руки и держала их неподвижно, несмотря на вес чемоданчика. Она произнесла несколько слов на путунхуа, пытаясь предотвратить хаос.

— Вы должны подать официальное заявление об увольнении, иначе нельзя будет рассмотреть вопрос о хорошем выходном пособии, — сказал Тони, присев на корточки у одного из бессознательных охранников. Вывернул ему руки за спину.

— Сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Это и есть мое заявление. Эта работа ужасна!

— Ну, откровенно говоря, как часто ваша работа включает в себя избиение головорезов Ц.И.И?

— Откровенно говоря, одного раза более чем достаточно! — выпалила Лили. Охранник около нее застонал, и она снова приложила его чемоданчиком. Удар был крепкий, Тони поморщился.

— Quedese ahí! — заорала она. (А ну лежать! (исп.) — Прим. переводчика.)

— А знаете, — отметил Тони, — я давно решил, что безопаснее следовать указаниям милых дам. Когда женщина говорит оставаться лежать, ты остаешься лежать. Так лучше для всех заинтересованных сторон, — оглядевшись, он заметил под одним из станков моток кабеля. — А что, если я пообещаю никогда больше не брать вас на инспекции, где вероятны кризисные ситуации с заложниками?

— Я ценю ваше внимание, мистер Старк, — ответила Лили, вцепившись в чемоданчик, как в спасательный круг. — Тем не менее, полагаю, что в данный момент для моей карьеры и здоровья будет лучше, если я рассмотрю другие возможности трудоустройства.

— Подобным образом я теряю многих менеджеров среднего звена, — Тони перекатил охранника на живот, стащил с него ботинки и штаны от защитного костюма. — Ума не приложу, почему.

— Потому что работать на вас не намного безопаснее, чем на краболовном судне на Аляске, — сухо ответила Лили.

— Это вы с Пеппер говорили? Потому что, вот в самом деле, она преувеличивает. Честно. Это и случалось-то всего пару раз, и опасность была невелика, учитывая систему пожаротушения...

— Сэр... От этого не легче.

— Понял, — Тони оставил на охраннике нижнее белье и майку, потому что нет. Нет, спасибо. Подхватив кабель, он принялся привязывать за спиной его запястья к лодыжкам. — Перетащите этого парня сюда?

— Есть ли причина, по которой вы его раздели? — Лили передала ему чемоданчик и ухватилась за второго охранника. Тони зажал чемоданчик между колен, заканчивая связывать первого.

— Потому что мы наденем эти костюмы, чтобы «сопроводить» пленников на улицу.

— Таков ваш план? Надеть мерзкие, замусоленные, возможно загрязненные опасными веществами костюмы, снятые с кучки низкопробных суперзлодейских головорезов, чтобы вывести пару сотен перепуганных гражданских на улицу, где их или нас поймают или пристрелят? — ухватив охранника за ногу, она подтащила его к Тони. — Гражданских, которые едва нас понимают?

— Таков план.

— Плохой план.

— А что, лучше оставить горстку сумасшедших ученых за двумя сотнями живых щитов? Я понятия не имею, что местные власти будут делать с группкой гражданских в подвале здания, полного террористов, но почти уверен, что Ц.И.И. согнал их сюда не затем, чтобы обеспечить им безопасность, — Тони посмотрел на нее. — Нам нужно вывести их отсюда.

Лили коротко кивнула, расправила плечи, распрямила спину.

— Я знаю. Просто думала, что у вас есть план получше, чем красть одежду у охранников.

— Добро пожаловать в гламурную жизнь супергероев, — сказал Тони. — По большей части мы очень практичны, потому что очень, очень устали. А теперь сними с него одежду.

— Клянусь, вы дьявол, вот правда, просто обязаны им оказаться.

— Нехватка гибкости войдет в вашу ежегодную характеристику, — сказал Тони, поднявшись на ноги.

— Мне все равно, я увольняюсь.

— Я часто это слышу. Но бесплатные обеды обычно довольно заманчивы, — Тони осмотрелся. Теперь, когда охранники были связаны, работники явно меньше склонялись к панике. — Ладно, вот теперь я скучаю по Бильбо, — он забрался на ближайший станок. — Кто-нибудь говорит по-английски? — спросил, а Лили повторила вопрос на сбивчивом путунхуа.

Суховатый пожилой человек сделал шаг вперед.

— Немного, — сказал он. — Я... — махнул рукой на остальных, — ответственный.

— Мастер? — спросил Тони, а Лили перебирала слова на китайском, пока тот не кивнул с облегчением. — Ладно, хорошо.

— Сэр? Охранники, они сказали, что команда «Старк Индастриз» здесь. Они говорили о вас?

Тони замер.

— Нет. Не о нас, — он глянул на Лили. — Давайте придерживаться плана.

— «Бежать со всех ног» — этого плана?

— Точно. В этом и состоит наш план, — Тони огляделся. — Компьютер? Терминал? — пожилой китаец указал направление.

На то, чтобы вытянуть журнал системы безопасности, ушло совсем немного времени. Конечно, данные были на китайском, поэтому проку от них оказалось немного. Но Тони узнал один из номеров айди — потому что лично перекрывал Наташе доступ в компанию. То, что данные сотрудника по-прежнему активны, могло быть только делом рук Пеппер, и Тони собирался с ней серьезно побеседовать. Два других номера ни о чем ему не говорили. Ни один из них не принадлежал Стиву, этот конкретный Тони присваивал сам.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросила Лили.

— Моя команда, — напряженно ответил Тони. — Планы меняются. Вы с нашим новым другом надевайте костюмы и идите назад, я пойду вперед и произведу как можно больше шума. Посмотрим, смогу ли выиграть вам немного времени. Направляйтесь к зоне погрузки и оставайтесь там. Постарайтесь забаррикадироваться и не выходите, пока за вами не придут. Понятно?

— Понятно, — Лили вздохнула и стала переводить указания мастеру, который нервно поглядывал на Тони. Несколько женщин за его спиной тихо переговаривались.

— Что такое? — спросил Тони.

— Они обеспокоены. Насчет, — мастер указал рукой на свое собственное лицо, и Тони не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. — Ваш глаз, сэр?

— Что? — Тони подавил желание сгрести его за грудки и как следует встряхнуть. — Какое это имеет отношение... — Тот продолжал пялиться, и Тони вздохнул. — Скажи им, что мне не стоило пытаться пронести незадекларированные фрукты через таможню, — развернувшись на пятках, он подошел к Лили. — Одевайтесь! Выводите их!

— Sabía que no debí venir al trabajo, — пробормотала она себе под нос. («Как знала, что сегодня на работу выходить не стоит» (исп.) — Прим. переводчика).

— Сделаю пометку в табеле посещаемости, — улыбнулся ей Тони. — Раз уж должны подать официальное заявление за две недели, то пока все равно работаете на меня, так что вперед.

— Запомните, — сказала она, — три пролета вверх, через главный офис в вестибюль.

Тони кивнул и ушел, крепко сжимая чемоданчик в руке. Заводские этажи опустели, что бы тут ни происходило, это выгнало людей из коридоров.

Пробираясь в вестибюль, Тони думал только о том, что здесь делает Наташа и как ему после заставить Клинта держать свой чертов рот на замке.

Остановившись у последней двери, Тони прислушался к спору по ту сторону.

— Мы пришли, чтобы встретиться с мистером Старком, — отчеканила Наташа. — Нам нужно следовать расписанию. Я понимаю, что уже поздно, но у него очень плотный график, и вы не...

— Говорю вам, — отрезал мужской голос, — Тони Старка здесь нет.

Тони ухмыльнулся, как всегда довольный, когда получалось поиметь кого-то, кто этого заслуживал. Было в этом нечто кармическое, потакавшее его чувству справедливости или чувству юмора — сложно сказать наверняка. Шагнув к двери, он распахнул ее.

— Нам сказали встретиться с ним здесь, — добавил холодный голос, и Тони узнал патентованные терпеливые интонации Коулсона в лучшем своем бюрократическом воплощении. Едва успел нацепить темные очки — и все взгляды оказались прикованы к нему. Дюжина обескураженных и перепуганных работников завода, а за ними — Коулсон и Наташа.

— Простите, я опоздал, мы тут проводили всякие осмотры, но это ужасно скучно, и я больше не хочу этим заниматься, — протараторил Тони, совершенно не включая мозг. И это было к лучшему, потому что мозг и так работал с перегрузками, пытаясь заполнить внезапные зияющие дыры в его плане. Стоя за дюжиной дерганных сотрудников, Коулсон смотрел так, будто Тони только что завалил отлично проработанную легенду. Снова. Сознательно. Снова. Тони сухо улыбнулся, Коулсон и глазом не моргнул.

— Вы меня ждали?

— Да, сэр, — сказала Наташа, прищурившись так, что это можно было принять за неодобрение, но скорее всего, она просто пристально изучала его. Волосы ее были приглушенного коричневого цвета и стянуты в пучок, а глаза скрывали очки-бабочки. На ней был очень милый костюм, однако юбка чересчур коротка, а жакет настолько тесен и с таким глубоким вырезом, что никто из мужчин в лицо ей не смотрел. — Вы готовы начать?

— Да, мисс Рашман, готов... — Тони развернулся и увидел Стива. Стива. Там стоял Стив с темно-русым лохматым ежиком и бородкой по типу «островок». На нем была рубашка с коротким рукавом и худший галстук из всех, что Тони когда-либо видел за пределами дурацкой сувенирной лавки на Таймс-Сквер. Он отметил краем сознания, что продолжает говорить, что слова срываются с языка, возможно даже осмысленные, но понимал, что говорит только по тому, что слышал звуки собственного голоса.

На Стиве были ужасные очки в черной металлической оправе. Стив. В очках. Улучшить которые мог разве что скрепляющий их скотч.

Тони пришлось напомнить себе — очень строго, — что это был не тот вид, какой можно описать как «сексуальный», ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще, но боже милостивый. Ему нужно было об этом напоминать.

— Что случилось с гиком? — услышал свой вопрос Тони. Он смотрел на Стива, сжимавшего до побелевших костяшек потрепанный кейс.

— Предпочитаю путешествовать с собственным ИТ-специалистом, — сказала Наташа. Тони покосился на нее, потом еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стива. Затем потянулся и поправил ему галстук, чуть продлив прикосновение. Стив сглотнул, и Тони отдал бы должное тому, как правдоподобно он покраснел ушами, если бы не знал, что это вышло совершенно непроизвольно.

— Да, я понимаю, почему, — ухмыльнулся он Наташе. Та приподняла бровь и изогнула в усмешке накрашенные губы. — Давно вы здесь? Где остальная часть команды «Старк Индастриз»?

— Ограниченная группа, сэр, — невозмутимо сказал Коулсон. — Незначительные трудности на небольшом объекте. Не очень высокий приоритет.

Заводские шишки за его спиной стояли с напряженными лицами и поджатыми губами. Оскорбление было понято и усвоено, а все внимание приковано к Тони.

— Понимаю, отчего вы могли так решить, — сказал он, сунув руки в карманы. — Но это может оказаться более серьезной проблемой, чем мы предполагали.

— Так обычно бывает, когда в инспекции участвуете вы, сэр, — сказала Наташа.

— Есть ли причина, по которой она у тебя в руках? — негромко спросил Стив.  
Тони шел рядом, вздернув подбородок и расправив плечи. Чемоданчик был крепко зажат в левой руке между ним и Стивом.  
Тони явно очень старался выглядеть незаинтересованным.  
— Я думал, что должен носить ее с собой, — сказал он с игривой улыбкой. — Ты пилил меня, когда я забыл чемодан с броней в багажнике.  
— Почему ты не надел ее? — Стив на секунду закатил глаза, ощущая раздражение и облегчение одновременно. Впрочем, в данный момент облегчение одерживало верх. — В чемодане броня не очень-то тебе поможет.  
— Сейчас у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее, — Тони обвел рукой помещение.  
— Как обычно, — Стив отдавал себе отчет и в том, что работники завода пристально следят за их группкой, и в том, что они, по сути, окружены. Он чуть придвинулся к Тони, продолжая следить за Коулсоном и Наташей, которые шли впереди. Наташа удерживала на себе всеобщее внимание, являясь мощным миксом ледяного презрения и внешней сексуальности — это сбивало с толку большую часть сопровождавших их представителей мужского пола. Коулсон непрерывно задавал вопросы, скорострельность и владение терминологией впечатляли. Обалдевший от напора переводчик то и дело запинался и вытирал пот со лба белым носовым платком.  
— У вас связь работает? — Тони перебросил чемоданчик в другую руку и еще немного придвинулся к Стиву. Он производил впечатление человека, гораздо более заинтересованного в Стиве, чем в самой инспекции, едва ли вообще смотрел по сторонам, а потом еще и сделал пару глотков из платиновой фляги. При этом даже не попытался это скрыть, не потрудился опустить ее между глотками.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив, а Тони положил руку ему на талию, скользнул пальцами под ремень брюк. Стив почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска, и сильнее вцепился в кейс. Те, кто продолжал поглядывать на них с Тони, тут же потеряли интерес к выпившему миллиардеру, который клеится к смущенному айтишнику.  
Тони уже проворачивал эту хитрость раньше, а Стив не понимал, почему она вообще срабатывает. Все в курсе, кто управляет броней Железного Человека. Но по непонятной причине люди, не знавшие Тони Старка, очень охотно верили в каждую сплетню таблоидов и хохму из сети.  
Они видели то, что хотели видеть, и Тони использовал свою репутацию в собственных интересах. На данный момент стало ясно, что персонал завода считает Коулсона гораздо более серьезной проблемой, сбрасывая Тони со счетов.  
Тони подался к Стиву, ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, я не могу поймать связь. Ничего, — сказал он, а Стив нахмурился — лучше бы на Тони не было темных очков. Сложно читать по лицу, когда не видишь глаз. — А это значит, что броня почти бесполезна. Без связи с ДЖАРВИСОМ это скорее ударное оружие, чем практичный элемент модной мужской одежды.  
Стив нахмурился сильнее и поправил очки на носу. Тони вдруг по непонятной причине приоткрыл рот и облизнул губы.  
— Не к добру это, — сказал Стив.  
Тони едва заметно качнул головой.  
— Точно. Похоже, на заводе включено какое-то глушащее поле, — Тони притерся еще плотнее, теплый и крепкий, губы его почти касались уха Стива, а дыхание мягко стелилось по коже. — Я видел подобные поля в местах с патентованными технологиями, — прошептал он со скрытым весельем в голосе, хотя в словах ничего смешного не было. — Но ни разу — такой мощности и охвата.  
Стив усилием воли заставил себя отклониться, изобразить на лице неловкость от всей этой ситуации. Он и правда чувствовал себя неловко, но не потому, что Тони крепко сжимал его задницу. Это как раз отчего-то успокаивало.  
— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — прошипел он.  
— Нарываюсь на неприятности, конечно. Правда, не ожидал, что они окажутся такими серьезными, — Тони мазнул губами по его подбородку — что-то вроде небрежного поцелуя. Стив попытался отыграть смущение. — Там еще...  
— Мистер Старк, — окликнул Коулсон, и Тони с очевидным нежеланием отстранился. Лицо Коулсона было словно высечено из камня. — Не могли бы вы уделить мне минутку своего времени, сэр? — он говорил вежливо, даже уважительно, но смотрел так, будто совершенно не удивлен выходкой Тони. — Если вы, разумеется, не слишком заняты.  
Тони еще раз несильно хлопнул Стива по заднице.  
— Да. Что вам нужно? — спросил он, извлекая из кармана флягу. Игнорируя обращенные на него взгляды, сделал еще глоток, и Стив нахмурился. Там точно был не алкоголь, Тони ведь не глупец, но Стив все равно нахмурился. Покосившись на него, Тони ухмыльнулся.  
— Держи, парень, — он бросил флягу. — Расслабься.  
Стив поймал ее, потом нарочно выронил, следом выронил чемодан, потом снова флягу. Один из мужчин — на нем была теплая куртка — одарил его презрительным взглядом, и Стив понял, что он из заводских охранников. Выпуклость на пояснице была, вероятно, пистолетом, но поскольку он оставался в кобуре, Стив немного отстал, сжимая в руках чемодан и фляжку.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, и Коулсон совершенно искренне поморщился.  
— Они отказываются показывать нам нижние этажи завода, — резко бросил он.  
— Нам очень жаль, — устало сказал переводчик, — но у нас есть и другие подрядчики. Мы не уполномочены предоставлять вам доступ к...  
— Видите ли, это странно. Я думал, мы платим вам за исключительные права, — Тони вздернул подбородок и сунул руки в карманы брюк. — Могу поклясться, что мы арендовали весь завод, — после этих слов повисло напряженное молчание, и Тони от души пожал плечами. — Ну, что же, должно быть, ошибся.  
— Мистер Старк... — начал было Коулсон, и неодобрение слышалось в каждом произнесенном им звуке.  
— Ой, да ладно, нам что, правда нужно идти вниз в какую-то дыру? — перебил Тони. — Об этом может позаботиться остальная часть команды. Вам не кажется, что у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее?  
— Я не понимаю... — голос переводчика заглушил вой сирены.  
На секунду все замерли, а потом Тони развернулся и впечатал металлический чемоданчик в грудь ближайшему охраннику. Тот рухнул на пол, врезавшись головой в бетон, и Тони отбросил ногой винтовку.  
— В общем так, этот завод полон головорезов Ц.И.И., — сообщил он.  
Наташа двигалась так стремительно, что Стив толком не видел происходящего — работники завода один за другим падали на пол, в помещении воцарился хаос.  
Послышался топот обутых в тяжелые ботинки ног — а затем двери распахнулись, впуская с дюжину вооруженных людей. Коулсон издал страдальческий вздох.  
Стив развернулся к нападающим, вскинул усиленный кевларом кейс как щит, закрываясь от пуль. Он рванулся вперед живым тараном, сбивая охранников на пол, огрел одного тяжелым кулаком, а второй рукой подхватил винтовку. Заехав следующему в челюсть, он оторвал его от пола и впечатал в стену. Почти не замедлившись после удара, развернулся и врезал еще одному охраннику по колену, уложив его лицом в пол.  
— Мог бы раньше сказать, — со смирением в голосе отметил Коулсон. Он заехал одному из нападавших локтем, развернул кругом и впечатал руку с электрошокером ему в ребра. Когда отпустил, тот ссыпался на пол.  
— Слушайте, я не нашел удачного момента... — Тони нырнул за громоздкий механизм конвейерной ленты, прячась от шквала выстрелов. — Я надеялся, нам не придется иметь с ними дело прямо сейчас!  
— Знаешь, что было бы удачно прямо сейчас? — крикнул Стив, хватая за горло очередного головореза и впечатывая в ближайший механизм. — Если бы ты надел чертов костюм!  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тони бросил на пол чемоданчик, открыл его, запустил систему. Темные очки клацнули по полу, в считанные секунды костюм собрался вокруг тела, плотно защелкнувшись на стыках. Опустилась лицевая панель, и Тони поднял голову. Резко взвизгнули репульсоры.  
— Бросайте, — с отчетливой угрозой произнес Тони механическим голосом.  
Несколько винтовок лязгнули о бетон.  
Стив продолжал осматриваться, выискивая угрозу.  
— Что запустило сигнал тревоги? — выпалил он.  
— Наверное, они выяснили, что заложники исчезли из подвала, — раздраженно ответил Тони. — Мы вывели их оттуда.  
— Заложники? — пока Стив сдерживал рвущиеся из горла проклятия, переспросил Коулсон. Он подхватил одну из винтовок и жестом указал оставшимся на ногах охранникам отойти к стене. Стив подошел ближе, вынул из кейса пучок пластиковых стяжек. Бросил несколько Наташе и начал связывать руки охранникам.  
— Они согнали вниз около двух сотен рабочих и держали их под охраной, — сказал Тони. Он подошел к стене — броня заметно сковывала движения. Склонившись над пультом управления, поднял лицевую панель.  
— Ц.И.И. здесь. Не думаю, что они ожидали помех, полагаю, пытались разобраться в моих технологиях на этапе производства, потому что это самое слабое звено между проектированием и продажей. Если они увидят, как технику собирают, получат шанс ее воспроизвести, — он постучал пальцами по панели управления. — Гляньте, есть ли у них пропускные карточки. Я хочу остановить этот шум.  
— И что собирали на этом заводе? — Наташа продолжала пристегивать охранников к опорным стойкам конвейерных лент или толстым жгутам проводов. Перевернув одного из них, она извлекла из кармана пропуск, бросила Тони. — Лови.  
— Комплектующие для телефонов, — ответил Тони, поймав карточку. Он провел ею по считывающему устройству и продолжил печатать. Через пару секунд сирены умолкли, оставляя по себе звенящую тишину. — Слава богу, — он повернулся.  
У Стива сердце упало.  
— Что случилось? — выдохнул он.  
— В смысле? — Тони непонимающе моргнул.  
— Что случилось с твоим лицом? — Стив и сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с Тони. Обхватив пальцами за подбородок, он развернул его лицо к свету, чтобы получше рассмотреть уродливый кровоподтек вокруг глаза.  
Тони резко выдохнул.  
— А, это. Охранники в отеле придерживались твердого мнения в дебатах о Кирке против Пикарда, а я, пожалуй, принял не ту сторону.  
Стив посмотрел на него неодобрительно, осторожно провел большим пальцем по щеке.  
— Тони...  
— Оплошал, — тот накрыл его ладонь своей. — Ерунда, Кэп, мало ли мне наминают бока. Один из побочных эффектов того, что дерешься в консервной банке. Порой прилетает сильнее, вот и все.  
— Уверен, что... — Стив не понимал, почему все это ощущается таким неправильным. Но ощущалось, и прикосновение пальцев Тони к тыльной стороне ладони отчего-то только усилило это неожиданное напряжение.  
— Уверен, — криво усмехнулся Тони. — Я в порядке. Ни сотрясения, ни кровотечения, просто синяк, Кэп. Ерунда.  
Вообще-то он был прав. Стив не выносил этого, ненавидел каждый раз, когда Тони возвращался раненым, когда заканчивалось тем, что он хромал или бесконечно закидывался аспирином. Ненавидел, когда Тони подолгу торчал в душе или в ванной, пытаясь успокоить боль в ушибах и растяжениях. Все это он терпеть не мог.  
Особенно потому, что сам исцелялся быстро, а Тони нет. Терпеть не мог, что Тони, несмотря на все удары, продолжал идти вперед, сражаться.  
Но сильнее всего Стив ненавидел то, что не мог его уберечь. Себя же за это и ненавидел.  
Тони отстранился и запустил функцию снятия костюма. Тот стек с него в обратном направлении, сложился, и под слоями металла остался просто Тони. Стив открыл рот.  
— Даже не думай, — покосился на него Тони. — Серьезно, Кэп? Даже не думай, не говоря уж о том, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
— Ты не в форме, — начал было Стив.  
— Я в порядке! Это чертов синяк, тебе нужно... — Тони осекся. — Там один из моих работников, с заложниками, и нам надо добраться до них раньше Ц.И.И.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, готовые продолжать словесную перепалку, но тут в наушнике Стива раздался статический шум.  
— И мы снова в эфире, — отрапортовал Клинт. — Сегодня Щ.И.Т. наконец-то отработал свои огромные зарплаты.  
Стив перевел дух и приложил пальцы к уху.  
— Соколиный Глаз, у нас проблема с заложниками. Вы с Тором нужны здесь.  
— А ты прямо мастер убалтывать, Кэп.  
Стив опустил руку.  
— А теперь объясни мне все, — обратился он к Тони.

***

— Я ненавижу эту работу, — пробормотала Лили. — Клянусь, подобные требования к униформе — это уже перебор, — двигаться ей приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы одолженный желтый костюм не соскользнул с плеч.  
— Что? — обеспокоенно уточнил мастер Ли Вэй.  
— Простите, — на китайском ответила Лили. — Это я сама с собой говорила.  
Он кивнул, или, по крайней мере, ей так показалось — было сложно определить, что происходит под этими дурацкими, похожими на ведра шлемами.  
Рев сирены вышиб из нее остатки остроумия. Умолк так же резко, как начался, а они замерли в ожидании продолжения. Лили старалась не думать о том, где сейчас Тони и что вообще происходит. О том, что его могли поймать. Что их отсутствие уже заметили. Что их, наверное, уже ищут.  
Лили заставила себя глубоко дышать. Смысла паниковать не было. Как и давать волю воображению. Она приехала сюда убедиться, что «Старк Индастриз» не зарабатывает деньги на злоупотреблениях или эксплуатации людей. Это ее работа. Она обучена выполнять ее.  
Разумеется, на курсах MBA не учили стоять с винтовкой, изображая из себя террориста, и ждать, пока подстрелят — это скорее относилось к производственной практике.  
Одна из дверей стала с грохотом открываться, и Лили отвлеклась от тяжелых мыслей. Перевела взгляд на Ли Вэя. Тот покачал головой, и желтый капюшон подпрыгнул. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Лили снова обернулась к двери, чтобы встретить любую угрозу лицом к лицу, а Ли Вэй повернулся к работникам. Подняв руки, он велел всем стоять спокойно и молчать. Лили подумала, сработает ли это в отношении ее самой, очень сомневалась, но намерена была постараться.  
Дверь открылась, она замерла, вскинув винтовку — оставалось надеяться, что выглядит это в достаточной мере устрашающе. Огни из-за двери ослепили, и Лили могла лишь слышать за спиной, под такой ненадежной защитой винтовки в ее руках, голоса рабочих. Они говорили, шептали, плакали — так много голосов одновременно. А потом воцарилась тишина. Теперь вместо звука голосов слышны были чьи-то шаги по бетонному полу, далекие отзвуки двигателей грузовиков и лязг открывающихся металлических дверей.  
Небольшая группа охранников, увидев их, на секунду замерла, а затем один из них крикнул что-то на китайском — слишком быстро и резко, чтобы Лили могла понять больше пары слов. Однако ее подельник ответил мгновенно, голос его хоть и немного дрожал, но звучал довольно уверенно. Ли Вэй указал рукой на сбившихся в кучку рабочих. Лили сделала шаг назад, затем еще один, оттесняя людей от двери.  
Она крепче вцепилась в винтовку и молилась — от всей души. А потом один из охранников поднял пистолет и направил его в голову Ли Вэю.  
Лили не помнила, чтобы упоминала в молитве о стреле, но пути господни неисповедимы. Охранник завопил, потянулся к вонзившейся в спину стреле. Пистолет упал на пол, а еще одна стрела воткнулась в пол рядом с его ногами. Когда кричащий охранник упал, раздался спокойный четкий голос:  
— Закройте глаза.  
Лили неожиданно для себя самой послушалась. Даже сквозь капюшон костюма и прикрытые веки ее ослепила ярко-белая вспышка. Лили попятилась на шаг, сердце забилось сильнее, а затем прокатился раскат грома, так близко, что она могла поклясться — воздух наполнил запах озона.  
Открыв глаза, Лили проморгалась и увидела перед собой здоровенного мускулистого мужчину с длинными светлыми волосами. Он зашагал по приемочной площадке, помахивая огромным серебристым молотом, а за спиной его развевался багровый плащ.  
Когда он вошел, все замерли — от могучей поступи, казалось, сотрясалась земля. Один из охранников вскинул оружие, крикнув что-то злое и угрожающее, но было слишком поздно. Удар в грудь поднял его в воздух, как мультяшный персонаж, и отшвырнул в дальнюю стену.  
И все вокруг пришло в состояние хаоса.  
Демонстрируя некоторые признаки инстинкта самосохранения, полдюжины охранников побросали оружие и очертя голову бросились в толпу рабочих — где встретили активное и яростное сопротивление. Женщины хватали их за куртки, вцеплялись в лица и швыряли на колени, пока все они не оказались на полу, окруженные толпой. Лили, размахнувшись, собралась ударить одного в голову. Он ловко увернулся, и удар прикладом винтовки пришелся в ноги. Рухнув на пол, охранник больше не поднялся.  
Некоторые, впрочем, попытали счастья с человеком у двери — это была дурацкая затея. Он без труда отшвыривал их к стенам или подбрасывал к потолку. Один умудрился проскочить мимо, пытаясь выбежать во двор, но ему в плечо вонзилась стрела. Развернувшись вокруг своей оси, охранник потерял сознание еще до того, как коснулся пола.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал владелец молота с широкой теплой усмешкой. — Вы все достойно сражались и больше не будете биться со своими врагами в одиночку.  
Как будто это должно было что-то значить, он бросил молот на пол — здание слегка содрогнулось.  
Лили никогда не встречалась с этим человеком, но она ведь жила в Нью-Йорке. Жила в Нью-Йорке и работала в «Старк Индастриз». Поэтому узнала Мстителей и готова была разрыдаться от облегчения. Черт, возможно, она уже рыдала. Наверняка сказать было сложно, да и какая разница.  
Мстители были здесь, и это означало, что у нее появился значительный шанс на выживание. Это была невероятно приятная мысль: что она не умрет сегодня, не умрет во время исполнения служебных обязанностей да еще и в этой ярко-желтой робе. Ярко-желтая роба добавила бы унижения.  
Лили то ли плакала, то ли смеялась, когда из тени выскользнул человек в черном жилете и наставил на нее оружие. Кончик стрелы блеснул на свету, и Лили замерла в ужасе.  
Лучник медлил.  
— Сними маску, — спокойно и даже слегка шутливо бросил он. Осторожно и очень медленно Лили сняла капюшон. Плечи лучника тут же расслабились.  
— Не мелковата ли ты для пехотинца Ц.И.И.? — спросил он, наклонив голову — по рубиновым стеклам очков прокатился свет.  
— А тебе не кажется, что твои отсылки к поп-культуре несколько устаревшие для человека, который сам является отсылкой к поп-культуре? — выпалила Лили, не успев подумать. Она со свистом вдохнула, а затем еще раз, но человек только рассмеялся и опустил лук, коснувшись его концом пола. Он медленно ослаблял напряжение тетивы, и лук, казалось, вздохнул, когда он вынул стрелу из гнезда.  
— Да, похоже, вы знакомы с Тони, — он прижал затянутые в перчатку пальцы к уху. — Здесь чисто. Цель найдена, площадка зачищена, — опустив руку, он улыбнулся Лили. — Мы Мстители и пришли, чтобы спасти вас. Я Соколиный Глаз, но можете звать меня Клинтом, — он качнул головой в сторону. — Тот здоровенный парень с тяжелым случаем статической электризации — Тор. Можете называть его Искоркой, он не против. Он не такой страшный, как кажется.  
Лили покосилась на Тора, который поглядывал на неподвижных охранников со смесью гнева, презрения и разочарования. Один из них попытался пошевелиться, и Тор недолго думая поставил ему ногу на грудь.  
— Будь я тобой, я бы не стал, — прогудел он.  
— Он совершенно точно ужасает, — сказала Лили.  
— Только если вершишь зло, — отметил Клинт. — Если ты законопослушен и даже случайно не пинаешь невинных щеночков, то вы с Тором поладите, — он посмотрел на нее внимательнее. — Ты ведь Лили Нуньес?  
Она моргнула.  
— Как...  
— Личные дела сотрудников «Старк Индастриз». Предположительно ты была с Тони, когда он исчез из отеля, поэтому или похитила его под дулом пистолета, что, зная Тони, весьма маловероятно, или поддержала его идиотский план проникнуть на завод, понятия не имея, с чем придется столкнуться, — он наклонил голову, глядя на Лили поверх очков. — И?  
— Что?  
— Который из вариантов?  
Поджав губы, Лили подумала об этом секунду-другую.  
— Второй вариант кажется мне довольно глупым.  
— Ага, так и есть, в самом деле, — согласился Клинт и усмехнулся. — Вообще-то они оба довольно глупые, потому что похищения Тони обычно ничем хорошим для похитителей не заканчиваются. Итак, ты сделала плохой выбор и провела целые выходные, не пристрелив Тони. Не рассматривала возможность сделать карьеру в Щ.И.Т.е?  
— Думаю, это будет выглядеть как «из огня да в полымя», — Лили отбросила волосы с лица и с удивлением поняла, что рука дрожит. Она растерянно посмотрела на нее.  
— Это шок, — Клинт подхватил ее под локоть. — Сядь пока не упала.  
Лили сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Я в порядке.  
Клинт снял очки.  
— Я не собираюсь повторять. Сядь.  
Лили села и ощутила неожиданное облегчение. Голова кружилась ужасно.  
— Нам нужно вывести отсюда людей, — сказала она, продолжая упрямо цепляться за свою работу. Работа — это было просто и понятно.  
— Сейчас здесь безопаснее. Щ.И.Т. пришлет команду зачистки, они окружат здание, и как только убедимся, что угрозы больше нет, выведем людей, — Клинт провел ладонью по луку, продолжая осматриваться. — Сейчас нужно всех успокоить, у Тора это получается вполне успешно.  
Лили посмотрела по сторонам, и да, у Тора в самом деле получалось. Гигант разговаривал с Ли Вэем и другими рабочими, голос его был полон веселья.  
— Он что, говорит на путунхуа? — спросила она Клинта.  
— Всеязык. Асгардская штука. Он говорит на всех языках и все их понимает. Странно, я сам не знаю как, но он понимает каждого, а когда говорит, то все понимают его, — Клинт покачал головой. — Не зацикливайся на этом, не то мозг взорвется.  
— В прямом смысле?  
— Не знаю, я стараюсь не зацикливаться. Следуй моему примеру. Я хороший пример.  
Рабочие вполголоса переговаривались друг с другом и с Тором. Внезапно раздался громкий вскрик, заставивший Тора замолчать. Послышалось бормотание нескольких голосов, а потом одна из женщин протянула ему коробку с упакованной игрушечной фигуркой. Тор принял подарок.  
— Вы делаете мне много добра, — с широкой улыбкой сказал он.  
Клинт развернулся и направился к нему. Не желая оставаться в одиночестве, Лили пошла следом.  
— В твою честь сделали игрушку, — Клинт потрепал Тора по плечу. — Дешевую, не лучшим образом сконструированную контрафактную игрушку, — он прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть упаковку. — Что там написано?  
— Прекрасный воин-принц, — ответил Тор. — Это очень лестное описание, воистину.  
— Ого, — закусив нижнюю губу, Клинт снова хлопнул его по спине. — Просто... ого.  
— Однако, откровенно говоря, я никогда не питал страсти к топорам, — сказал Тор, изучая игрушку. — И не могу придумать ни единой причины, чтобы нести одновременно шесть. Даже Вольштаггу достаточно только одного.  
— Тебя лишь это смущает в фигурке? — Клинт взял ее из рук Тора. — Ты вообще заметил, что у нее есть метательная установка для топоров? — он посмотрел на игрушку, потом снова на Тора. — Это установка. Пружинно-поршневая установка, метающая топоры.  
— Это действительно кажется мне не вполне разумным дополнением, — согласился Тор. — И все равно достаточно умно для детской потешки.  
— Ого, — повторил Клинт.  
— Не расслабляйтесь, — сказала ему Лили. — Почти уверена, что в одной из этих коробок есть и ваша фигурка.  
— Надеюсь, так и есть, — сказал Клинт, и голос его прозвучал оскорбленно, словно сама вероятность того, что здесь не найдется его игрушечной версии, казалась персональным унижением. Лили не сдержала улыбки.  
У рабочих ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы выполнить запрос Тора — и вот уже Клинт смотрел на самого себя.  
— Ого, — поджав губы, снова сказал он. — Сколько пурпурного.  
— Не уверена, что они дали вам штаны, — отметила Лили. Это отчего-то показалось ей настолько уморительным, что пришлось прижать ладонь ко рту в попытке не расхохотаться в голос. — Думаю, вы... — сквозь пальцы все же проскользнул совершенно несвойственный леди смешок, и Клинт посмотрел на нее. Она проиграла битву со смехом.  
— Стоит один раз потерять штаны... — закатил глаза Клинт. — Один гребаный раз в одной гребаной битве, и этот момент увековечат в игрушке.  
— Учитывая силу яда, который использовал аспид, чтобы взять над нами верх, — отметил Тор, — тебе еще повезло, что не остался без кожи.  
— И нижнего белья. Не думаю, что хорошо выгляжу в мини-юбке, — сказал Клинт, держа в руках игрушку. — Но зато у меня есть пусковое устройство для стрел. Видимо, лук — это слишком скучно.  
Лили, зажимая ладонью рот, задыхалась от смеха. Клинт легонько постучал ее по спине.  
— Всемирная известность — это круто, — невозмутимо заметил он.  
— Еще бы, — выдавила Лили. — Мистер Благородный Таинственный Лучник.  
— Благородный Лучник, — взмахнул рукой Клинт. — С глазами сокола и сердцем льва, он здесь, чтобы вогнать стрелу из пусковой установки прямо в ваш зад.  
Лили покосилась на ухмылявшегося Тора.  
— Он всегда такой? — спросила она.  
— Да, в большинстве случаев, — Тор скрестил руки на груди, и Лили на несколько секунд отвлеклась, любуясь его бугрящимися мышцами. Зрелище завораживало. — Он человек острого ума и мастерски владеет словом.  
— Она так и сказала, — немедленно вставил Клинт.  
— Вам почти удалось сохранить достоинство, — сказала Лили.  
— Это не я стою здесь в пчелином костюме Ц.И.И., — бросил Клинт.  
Лили оглядела на себя и поняла, что он прав. Выругалась, а Клинт хмыкнул.  
— Вы удивитесь, — начала Лили, расстегивая комбинезон, — но вообще-то я не привыкла к подобным ситуациям. Обычно люди пытаются разве что дать мне взятку. В большинстве командировок это самая серьезная неприятность.  
Клинт прижал пальцы к уху.  
— Щ.И.Т. на подходе, — сообщил он. — Сохраняйте спокойствие, все почти закончилось.  
Когда Тор повторил его слова рабочим, Клинт повернулся к Лили.  
— Я решил, что ты не торопилась на тот случай, если мы проиграем эту битву, — сказал он прямо перед тем, как внутрь и с завода, и с улицы посыпались оперативники в черной боевой экипировке.  
— Как ни странно, агент Бартон, мы выиграли, — сказал подтянутый человек в аккуратном костюме, выступив из группы агентов. — Все в порядке?  
Клинт показал ему большие пальцы.  
— У нас все отлично, сэр.  
— Да, — подтвердил Тор. — Вы нашли нашего пропавшего брата по оружию?  
— Да здесь я, господи, просто наденьте уже на меня электронный браслет слежения, если это так критично, — выступил из-за спины агента Тони.  
— Мы примем ваше предложение к рассмотрению, — сказал тот и махнул оперативникам Щ.И.Та, которые рассредоточились среди рабочих. — Здание взято под контроль, давайте как можно скорее выводить людей.  
— Злодеи? — уточнил Тор.  
— Стив и Наташа с боевой группой зачищают последние укрытия.  
Клинт застонал.  
— Почему все веселье достается им?  
— Потому что они мазохисты, — проворчал Тони. — Вы в порядке? — спросил он у Лили.  
— Да, спасибо, — она наконец избавилась от желтого костюма. — А вы?  
— Мне нужно выпить, — процедил Тони.  
— Что у тебя с лицом? — спросил Клинт без особого воодушевления.  
— Как выяснилось, носильщики в «Хилтоне» Шэньчжэнь очень, очень близко к сердцу принимают маленькие чаевые. Может, уже вернемся домой?  
— А ты разве не для инспекции сюда приехал? — дернул бровью Клинт.  
Тони многозначительно посмотрел на него.  
— Мисс Нуньес, каковы шансы этого конкретного предприятия в данный момент выдержать любой выбранный нами род инспекции?  
— Мистер Старк, эта инспекция была направлена конкретно на поиск нарушений прав человека, — устало сказала Лили. — И мы обнаружили рабочих под дулами пистолетов.  
— Полагаю, это автоматический провал, — в голосе агента слышалась ирония.  
— В данный момент руководству этого конкретного предприятия будет очень непросто получить удовлетворительную оценку, — кивнула Лили.  
— Поскольку она эксперт в раздаче оценок в духе «Что, мать вашу налево, вы вообще творите, это неприемлемо», думаю, я позволю ей написать гигантское «НЕУД» на листе. Давайте нахрен уже свалим отсюда, — сказал Тони.  
— Ты правда это сделаешь? — спросил Клинт у Лили. — Было бы круто. Я почувствую глубокое удовлетворение, если мы не просто надерем зад мерзавцам, но и испортим им личные дела.  
— В данный момент я собираюсь поставить им оценку «НЕУДачники», — ответила она.  
— Я бы сказал, что мисс Поттс будет возражать, но учитывая обстоятельства, это представляется мне целесообразным, — Тони указал обеими руками на дверь. — Идемте же.

***

Как бы Тони ни хотелось, далеко уйти им не удалось, потому что работы хватало. Клинт и Наташа вели два подразделения Щ.И.Т.а, которые разбирались с оставшимися людьми Ц.И.И., игнорируя их вопли о грядущей мести и заявления о том, что доступ к информации должен быть свободным — к подобной тупости все они уже привыкли. Тони, Коулсон и Брюс, в свою очередь, просматривали компьютерные файлы — все, что смогли добыть. Тор расхаживал среди сотрудников, разговаривал с рабочими, успокаивал их, фотографировался с желающими и расписывался на чем попало. В какой-то момент он сделал снимок с пожилым грузчиком, сидящим на его согнутой руке — женщины встретили это одобрительными возгласами и аплодисментами.

А Стиву очень хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Это было глупо, и он не понимал, что с ним не так. Учитывая обстоятельства, все вышло гораздо лучше, чем он надеялся: Тони здесь, в поле зрения; закатав рукава, склоняется над импровизированным рабочим местом, и видно, как напряжены под рубашкой мышцы спины, а в глазах притаилась боль. Но так или иначе, он в безопасности, цел и прямо здесь.

Однако Стиву достаточно часто подбивали глаз. Он знал, это пытка — каждый раз, когда моргаешь, щуришься, дергаешь бровью или касаешься лица. Тони, казалось, не замечал, но Стив знал — это больно, хочет он признавать или нет.

— Капитан?

Обернувшись, он обнаружил рядом с собой худощавую женщину и узнал в ней агента Щ.И.Т.а из местного офиса. Она держала в руке серебристый кофейник.

— Мы заварили чай для персонала. Не хотите ли?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но вдруг заметил сотрудницу «СИ», которая была сегодня с Тони. Она сидела на скамейке у стены, аккуратно скрестив лодыжки. Свесив голову, упиралась ладонями в сиденье — такая поза говорила об изнеможении и упрямом нежелании сдаваться. Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал он агенту, и та улыбнулась в ответ. — Можно две чашки?

Минуту спустя с двумя бумажными стаканчиками в руках Стив подошел к женщине, остановившись примерно в метре, чтобы не напугать.

— Мэм?

Она подняла голову, посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом и пару раз моргнула.

— Да? О, вы ведь... Вы Капитан Америка... — она помедлила и покачала головой. — В смысле, вы ведь капитан Роджерс?

— Просто Стив, — он протянул ей стаканчик. — Вы в порядке?

Чай она взяла, и Стив с удовлетворением отметил, что руки у нее не дрожат.

— О dios mio, благослови вас, — она глубоко вдохнула поднимавшийся от стаканчика пар, прикрыла глаза. — Не представляете, как мне это было нужно.

— Вообще-то, думаю, догадывался, — со смешком сказал Стив. — Сожалею, что нет ни сахара, ни сливок.

Она рассмеялась.

— Все нормально, сейчас мне достаточно просто тепла, — она указала на место рядом с собой. — Не хотите присесть? Вы, должно быть, вымотались.

Стив не устал, но знал достаточно о постстрессовых реакциях, чтобы решить — за ней нужно присмотреть. Он присел рядом, провел ладонью над поверхностью стаканчика — ему тоже тепло сейчас было важнее вкуса.

— Я в порядке, спасибо. Как вы? Держитесь?

Сделав большой глоток, она прищурилась.

— Лучше, чем ожидала, — признала, а затем протянула ладонь. — Кстати, я Лили. Спасибо, что пришли на помощь.

Стив с улыбкой пожал ей руку.

— Это входит в мои служебные обязанности. А еще является значительной частью отношений.

На лице Лили появилась неожиданно озорная улыбка.

— Точно, вы ведь встречаетесь с мистером Старком.

— Так и есть, — Стив покатал стаканчик в руках. — Спасибо, что не бросили его в трудную минуту.

Лили кивнула.

— Я уволилась.

— Большинство так и поступает. Тони привык, — когда Лили тихо засмеялась, Стив наклонил голову. — Но знаете, он привык и к тому, что люди меняют свое решение, как только вооруженные бандиты исчезают с горизонта. Если передумаете, Тони, скорее всего, забудет о случившемся, — он сделал глоток чая, простой, но насыщенный вкус прокатился по языку — совсем не похоже на кофе, однако ему все равно нравилось. — Может, даже даст вам поощрительный бонус при устройстве на работу. Или, в зависимости от обстоятельств, при повторном устройстве на работу.

Лили смотрела на него поверх стаканчика, чуть прищурив умные глаза. Потом медленно сделала глоток, а Стив шире улыбнулся.

Она определенно была рассудительна и сейчас тщательно взвешивала варианты. Стив прочел ее решение по лицу еще до того, как Лили его озвучила.

— Это он вас послал? — с усмешкой спросила она.

— Он понятия не имеет, где я.

Лили издала вежливый смешок.

— Вот в это я не верю. Мистер Старк необыкновенно умный человек и может быть немного рассеян, когда работает над проектом, но никогда не теряет из виду сам проект.

— Хотите сказать, я проект?

— Все отношения требуют усилий, не так ли? — Лили усмехнулась, оперлась затылком о стену. — И деловые отношения, и личные.

— Так вы тоже проект? — Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Полагаю, у него много проектов. Когда мистер Старк только пришел в аэропорт, я решила, что он просто забавляется. Разумеется, я получила уведомление от мисс Поттс и знала, что он присоединится, но... — она сделала еще глоток. — Решила, он просто не доверяет нам делать нашу работу. Что собирается перехватить руководство, в то время как я работала над этими жалобами и этим контрактом полгода, — Лили коротко пожала плечами. — Меня это так возмутило, — умолкнув, она посмотрела на Стива. — Наверное, не стоит рассказывать вам, что я хотела послать своего босса, да?

Стив тоже пожал плечами.

— Слышал, вы уволились. Все жалуются на бывших боссов.

— Да? — засмеялась Лили.

— Говорят, — он попытался сдержать улыбку. — Кроме того, вряд ли вы расскажете мне о Тони что-то, чего еще не рассказала Пеппер. В гораздо более красочных выражениях.

Лили прижала ладонь к губам.

— О господи.

— Отношения, — веско произнес Стив, — требуют усилий.

— Говорят, — Лили покосилась на Тони, который, просматривая файлы, спорил с Брюсом и нетерпеливо размахивал руками. — И стоит оно того?

Стив обдумал вопрос.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Точно?

— Да. И рабочие отношения, и личные. Они стоят того.

Лили отставила стаканчик.

— Капитан Роджерс, зачем вы пришли? Уговорить меня остаться? Дать еще один шанс?

— Я не знал, что вы уволились. Пришел по другой причине. Вы ведь сделали то, что делать были не должны. И тем не менее. Вы следовали приказам и спасали человеческие жизни. Но одно дело, когда есть работа и нет выбора, кроме как продолжать, — Стив допил чай. — И совсем другое — когда все заканчивается, когда работа завершена, тогда-то все и может рухнуть.

— Вы проверяли, в порядке ли я? — изогнула бровь Лили. Но все же щеки ее чуть порозовели, а на губах появилась улыбка.

— Отчасти. А отчасти я пришел потому, что моя работа тоже завершена и я тоже ненавижу время после битвы.

Улыбка Лили стала теплее.

— И что, легче не становится?

— Становится. И не становится, — Стив покачал головой. — Поэтому спасибо, что отвлекли.

— Так вы считаете, мне стоит сказать, что я передумала?

— Мне кажется, по возвращении домой вы должны просто выйти на работу, и почти уверен, что вас будет ждать корзина с фруктами, — Стив встал. — Не от Тони. От Пеппер.

— Хорошо. У нее отличный вкус, — Лили посмотрела на него. — Сегодня могли погибнуть люди.

— Но не погибли. Во многом благодаря вам. Именно благодаря вам, — Стив сделал вид, что не заметил, как она потерла ладонью глаза. — Спасибо.

Лили сделала глубокий вдох и вздрогнула.

— Спасибо, сэр, — она широко улыбнулась. — Моя работа — просто ужас.

— Так и есть. И вы отлично с ней справляетесь.

— Как и мистер Старк.

— Ну, я бы предпочел, чтобы он вернулся хоть из одной командировки без травм, но, похоже, хочу слишком многого.

— О, это не наша вина, — словно защищаясь, сказала Лили. — Когда мистер Старк садился в самолет, глаз у него уже был подбит.

Стив замер, чувствуя, как сердце запнулось в груди.

— Что?

Лили, не осознавая, какую смуту только что внесла в душу Стива, подхватила пустой стаканчик, стала мять и разглаживать его в ладонях.

— Он появился в аэропорту в своих несуразных очках. Не знаю, кто поставил ему тот синяк, но бьюсь об заклад, обидчику пришлось еще хуже, — обернувшись к нему, она посерьезнела. — Стив? Вы... Все нормально?

Усилием воли Стив заставил себя расслабиться.

— Да, — он с трудом удержал на лице улыбку. — Я... — со свистом вдохнул. — Порядок.

— А с виду не скажешь. Я что-то не то...

— Нет, — Стив пытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, хоть сердце в груди бешено заколотилось. — Скоро полетим домой. Уверен, агенты Щ.И.Т.а проследят, чтобы вы благополучно добрались.

Нахмурившись, Лили кивнула.

— Конечно. Было приятно познакомиться, Стив.

— Мне тоже, — он подавил желание поблагодарить ее за честность. Наконец-то хоть кто-то сказал ему правду.

***

Тони в жизни не был так рад вернуться домой.

— Я буду раскаиваться, что пропустил разбор полетов, — сказал он, входя в их апартаменты. — Я наверняка очень глубоко об этом пожалею, непременно. Но прямо сейчас честно скажу — я так рад вернуться домой, — Тони направился прямиком к бару. — Последняя пара дней — гребаный кошмар.

Стив прикрыл дверь. Всю дорогу обратно в Штаты он молчал. Как только они сели в квинджет, к огорчению Тони, Стив снял очки и липовую бородку, а потом откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрыл глаза и притворялся спящим большую часть пути. На самом деле он не спал, Тони отлично знал, как выглядит спящий Стив, и хоть это было мастерское притворство, но все же именно оно. Потому что как Стив притворяется — Тони знал тоже. И был уверен, что тот только симулировал сон.

— Просто гребаный ужас, я никогда не позволю Пеппер об этом забыть, никогда...

— Это было решение Пеппер?

Тихие слова заставили Тони замереть на месте прямо посреди просторной гостиной. Он посмотрел в глаза Стиву, который так и остался стоять у двери, держа ладонь на ручке — и лицо его было совершенно нечитаемым.

Тони почувствовал, как в желудке свернулся холодный ком, к горлу подступила тошнота. Попытался улыбнуться.

— Ну да. Она отправила меня в командировку, — Тони снова повернулся к бару. Хотелось выпить, но еще сильнее хотелось сбежать. Он окинул бутылки задумчивым взглядом и направился к двери спальни.

— Мне катастрофически нужен душ. Присоединишься?

— Тони.

— Два длинных перелета, драка на заводе, пара раундов в переносной броне — а она не зря так называется, это как быть в чемодане, — что угодно из этого набора уже требует душа, а все вместе...

— Что случилось с твоим лицом?

Вопрос ударил внезапно и болезненно, Тони ожидал его, но ожидать и слышать — это разные вещи. Резко развернувшись, он почувствовал головокружение. Всего на секунду, на короткое мгновение — ведь Тони был опытным лжецом и нужно было просто позволить длинному языку решить все проблемы.

— Заводской турнир по ракетболу пошел наперекосяк, — сообщил Тони с ухмылкой. Широкой, отработанной — идеальный баланс самоуничижения и веселья. — Я только что побывал в драке с палящими по поводу и без охранниками и головорезами Ц.И.И. Как думаешь, что случилось?

Лицо Стива оставалось пустым и невыразительным. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, казалось, стал шире в плечах.

— С той лишь разницей, что синяк у тебя был до того, как ты сел в самолет.

Тишина повисла такая, что Тони услышал грохот пульса в ушах.

— Стив...

— Пожалуйста, прекрати мне врать, — только сейчас Стив шагнул вперед, двигаясь осторожно и сдержанно. — Его не было тем вечером, когда мы ложились в постель. Я бы заметил. Когда я проснулся следующим утром, ты уже ушел. А потом мне сказали, что в самолет ты сел с синяком на пол-лица.

Он замер у одного из стульев, вцепился пальцами в спинку.

— Что-то произошло между тем вечером и следующим утром, — Стив невидящим взглядом посмотрел в окно, на тусклый городской пейзаж. — И если бы у вас случилась какая-то ерунда с Дубиной в мастерской, или вы с Клинтом устроили очередную абсурдную попытку убить друг друга, притворяясь, что ведете спарринг, то ты явился бы к завтраку и только пошутил над этим.

Тони моргнул, едва заметно, но этого было достаточно. Стив выдохнул и будто сдулся.

— Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен, что ты просто замалчиваешь правду вместо того, чтобы беззастенчиво лгать, да? — он устало опустился на стул. — Но знаешь что, Тони? Я не чувствую в себе благодарности.

Тони не хотелось двигаться и говорить, но ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и одолевавшие его чувства беспомощности и досады были невыносимы.

— Стив...

— Я пытаюсь понять, — он сцепил руки, свесил между колен, склонил голову. — Я в самом деле пытаюсь понять, что произошло. Потому что я люблю тебя, правда, — Стив посмотрел на Тони, глаза в полумраке казались потускневшими. — Но ты лгал, и Пеппер лгала, и мне это уже опротивело.

Тони понял, что успел скрестить руки на груди, и заставил себя расслабиться.

— Стив. Это ведь ерунда. Господи, да это...

— Для меня не ерунда, — он встал, расправил плечи, выпрямился во весь рост — цеплялся за гордость, когда сил больше не оставалось.

— Стив...

— Это я ударил тебя?

Тони вздрогнул.

— Стив.

Он помотал головой.

— Я ударил тебя? — Стив говорил с расстановкой и почти вкрадчиво.

Тони провел ладонью по лицу.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — он резко вдохнул. — Ты даже не проснулся. Просто... — Тони пожал плечами, — перекатился и задел меня локтем, — он поймал взгляд Стива и немедленно об этом пожалел.

Выражение его лица было ужасным.

— Эй, — Тони пошевелился, а Стив попятился, на шаг или два, но это было отступление — быстрые, резкие движения. Шумно сглотнул, так, что кадык дернулся, и сцепил зубы. Глаза его потемнели. Тони отшатнулся, чувствуя, как в горле комок встал.

— Стив, то была случайность.

Он нахмурился, поморщился.

— Это не делает произошедшее менее реальным, — сказал ломко. — Тот факт, что это была случайность, не меняет того, что я мог сильно ранить тебя или даже убить. Так ведь, — это был не вопрос, а смиренная констатация факта, и Тони попытался поспорить.

— Посмотри на меня, — он ухватил Стива за плечо. — Стив, посмотри на меня, — поймал его взгляд. — Я в порядке. Стив.

— Я смотрю на тебя, — в голосе сквозила горечь. — Смотрю на это, — он махнул рукой. — Я сделал это с тобой.

— У тебя был кошмар, — Тони не мог скрыть отчаяния в голосе. — Бывает. Со мной, с тобой, с каждым, кто прошел... — он осекся, поперхнулся словами, мысленно проклиная свою неспособность подобрать подходящие, те, что смогут все исправить. — Через то, что мы прошли, — выпалил он наконец. — Так бывает. Это отстой, но... — Тони запустил пальцы в его волосы. — Слушай, это ерунда, ну же!

Стив отдернулся, лицо его исказилось. Тони смотрел на него и ненавидел весь этот разговор так сильно, что с трудом заставлял себя оставаться на месте. Больше всего хотелось просто сбежать в мастерскую, или надеть костюм, или впечатать молоток в стену, сделать что угодно, лишь бы не стоять здесь и не говорить о несусветных глупостях. Что угодно, лишь бы не понимать: в итоге все упирается в слова, которые никак не подобрать, в то, что ему никогда не найти правильные слова, чтобы заставить людей понять. Не найти способ заставить их остаться. Сжав ладони в кулаки, Тони вынудил себя не двигаться.

Напряженное молчание все не заканчивалось, но в конце концов Стив устало произнес:

— Думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше, если сегодня я останусь у себя.

Тони ждал этого, знал, чем закончится, и удивился тому, что в итоге все равно стало больно. Резкая и короткая, как от колотой раны, боль начала расплываться по телу волнами. Захлебнувшись ею, Тони заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть.

— Здорово с твоей стороны решать за двоих, — выпалил он, уже укоряя себя за вырвавшиеся слова.

— Да, потому что ты сам не знаешь ничего о том, как принимать решения, влияющие на других людей, — сдавленно сказал Стив. Губы его сжались, с лица стекли все краски, а в глазах отразилась мука. — Можешь назвать меня малодушным, но прямо сейчас я не хочу слушать лекции о выборе, который вынужден делать в целях твоей безопасности.

— Разве не в этом ты только что меня обвинил? — прорычал Тони. Теперь он точно хотел выпить. Хотел взять в руки оружие или сесть в машину и сбежать, или переложить вину на кого-нибудь другого — а может, все это одновременно. — В том, что решил за тебя, с тобой не посоветовавшись? Как именно ты...

— Потому что мы оба знаем — ты должен меня бояться! — отрезал Стив.

Прозвучало слишком громко, слишком резко, слишком грубо, и они оба сделали шаг назад, отзеркаливая движение в инстинктивной попытке дать другому немного пространства. Тони со свистом вдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы.

— Но я не боюсь, — сказал он без прежнего запала. — Не боюсь тебя, — губы дернулись в тщетной попытке улыбнуться. — Из нас двоих только ты боишься себя, Кэп.

Стив потер лицо ладонью и отвел взгляд.

— Что же, — произнес он, и от прежней злости осталась лишь щемящая тоска. — Из нас двоих это ведь я обычно проявляю здравый смысл.

Тони сунул руки в карманы.

— И это все? — он задрал подбородок и расправил плечи, всегда держась вызывающе до последнего, пока не иссякнет то, за что можно ухватиться. — Что, просто не придешь ночевать домой?

— Я дома, Тони, это место — мой дом, все это здание — мой дом, — Стив помедлил, опустил голову. — Ты — мой дом. Но если спрашиваешь, то да. Я буду спать в своей... — он запнулся, но все же упрямо закончил: — Своей спальне. Сегодня.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Дело твое, — сказал он и ощутил гордость от того, что это прозвучало легкомысленно, язвительно и непринужденно. Не впервые кто-то решал, что делить с ним постель — чересчур сложно, и этот раз вряд ли станет последним. Однако все равно боль была слишком острой. Отчаявшись притупить ее прежде, чем сделает что-нибудь действительно глупое, например, начнет умолять или кричать, Тони развернулся на каблуках и направился к бару. — Тогда увидимся завтра, Кэп.

— Думаешь, мне легко?

— Да мне в общем-то без разницы, — отрезал Тони — слишком ломко, слишком болезненно, так нельзя, он не мог сломаться, не сейчас. Схватив первую попавшуюся бутылку, он резким движением выдернул пробку. — Выбор за тобой. И если твой выбор причиняет боль, то, может, это знак, что он хреновый, а, Стив?

Стив задержал на нем взгляд, а затем развернулся и направился к двери. Тони не смотрел, как он уходит, просто ждал, чувствуя, что каждая мышца натянута, как струна, пока не раздался тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери. Дверь не хлопнула, не стукнула. Всего лишь аккуратный тихий щелчок — и Тони ссутулился.

— ДЖАРВИС, дай знать, когда он придет в тренажерку, — он заглянул в глубины пустого стакана. Все болело, Тони был просто сгустком разномастной боли. Плохой день. Плохой выбор. Плохие драки. Руки дрожали, и Тони налил в стакан нездоровую дозу дорогого алкоголя, расплескав часть по гладкой поверхности мраморной столешницы. — И проследи за его тренировкой. Убедись, что не навредит себе.

Тони поднял стакан, взвешивая его на ладони, изучая янтарную жидкость на просвет — как будто смотрел на самого себя со стороны, очень, очень издалека.

Оттуда, где боль была скорее предметом интеллектуального любопытства, чем причиной смерти.

— Разумеется, сэр.

Тони провозгласил ИИ тост.

— За действительно хреновый выбор, мать его, — произнес он и осушил стакан.

***

Когда Стив притащился в свою спальню, перевалило далеко за полночь. Разумеется, квартира была удобной, это ведь Тони ее проектировал, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя здесь уютно и в безопасности. Тони предоставил ему отличное место для жизни, и Стив был за это благодарен. Даже сейчас — за сам момент, когда понял, что ему не придется возвращаться в пустую квартиру, арендованную Щ.И.Т.ом. Стив был благодарен Тони за предоставленное жилье. Но именно в его апартаментах он чувствовал себя дома.

Стив стоял в очередной пустой квартире и ощущал удушающее одиночество. Опустив плечи, он глубоко вздохнул и напомнил себе, что должен был так поступить. Когда Тони снова будет с ним разговаривать, все наладится.

Они могут продолжать ходить на свидания. Видеться за обедами и ужинами, в мастерской, в комнате отдыха. Проводить вместе время. Заниматься любовью. Им просто нельзя спать вместе. Нельзя засыпать, когда Тони прижимается головой к его щеке, сплетается с ним ногами. Нельзя прижиматься губами к шее и обнимать Тони, когда он просыпается. Нельзя вслушиваться в тихое ровное дыхание, чтобы быстрее уснуть.

Мысль была такой болезненной, что Стива шатнуло.

Он не стал включать свет. И так видел дверь спальни, но шел к ней, казалось, целую вечность. Медленно и неохотно шел к своему долгому наказанию, к тому, чтобы снова спать на холодных простынях, и думал, сколько же раз будет просыпаться в попытке дотянуться до того, кого рядом нет. А еще о том, как долго Тони будет мириться со своим одиночеством прежде, чем подвергнет переоценке их отношения.

Ощущая себя страшно подавленным, Стив открыл дверь спальни. И понял, что кровать уже занята.

Несколько секунд его разрывало между раздражением и облегчением.

— Я имею право крепко рассердиться, — сказал Стив, войдя в спальню. Он сел на край кровати, разулся и обернулся к Тони.

— Ага, — тот не двинулся. Лежа спиной к двери, он свернулся под одеялами и обнял подушку — явно все еще был сердит.

— Потому что это демонстративное пренебрежение моими проблемами, — отметил Стив. Потянулся к Тони и неосознанно погладил его по волосам, соскучившись по ощущению встрепанных прядей под пальцами. Ему нравилось, что, отрастая, они начинают виться, и Тони часто ерошит их. — Я говорю, что не могу рисковать твоей безопасностью и потому ухожу к себе. А ты являешься сюда без приглашения?

— Такая уж я скотина, — охотно согласился Тони.

— Немного. Вообще-то ты просто упрямый осел.

— Ну да. Так мне уйти? — Тони не пошевелился. Не повернулся. Так и лежал, будто держась за границы, которые ему удалось застолбить, отчаянно цепляясь за очерченные линии, но не пытаясь продвинуться дальше. Стиву хотелось смеяться или плакать, или все одновременно, уже не понять. Да и все равно уже.

Поскольку то, что должно было стать неудобством, оскорблением, ощущалось иначе — попыткой понять.

— Я должен сказать «да».

— И скажешь?

Стив подумал немного.

— Скотина ты, Старк.

— Да, — он помолчал. — А ты усваиваешь важное, только когда я тебя не отвлекаю.

— Ну, это правда, — кивнул Стив.

— Может, поговорим? — слова прозвучали вымученно.

— Ого, — Стив невольно развеселился. — Ты сейчас сказал, что хочешь обсудить наши отношения?

— Да, — Тони цедил слова сквозь сцепленные зубы. — Я вроде как стараюсь.

— Да. Я знаю.

Стив оперся о спинку кровати, откинулся на подушки. Он продолжал гладить Тони по волосам, и тот, кажется, не возражал. Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Меня часто били, пока был ребенком, — сказал он и усмехнулся. — Да и потом тоже. Я был упрямый. И гордый. Я отказывался отступать, если был прав. Если знал, что прав, то не собирался никому позволять себя запугать. Не собирался уступать, сдавать позиции только потому, что кто-то был больше меня, — откинув голову, он посмотрел в потолок. — А вообще-то все были больше меня.

Тони не двигался и молчал — Стив был этому рад. Что он просто слушал. Позволял ему говорить.

— Я стоял за себя, стоял за других, за то, что считал правильным, и меня многие били, Тони.

Он пропускал пряди его волос между пальцами, разделял их, позволял им щекотать свою кожу.

— Не стыдно быть битым. Не было ничего постыдного в том, чтобы постоять за себя, я знал это, даже если заканчивалось все синяками на лице и разбитыми губами. Даже когда я потом долго хромал или не мог дышать без боли в груди. Но я презирал тех, кто добивался своего запугиванием и насилием. Угрозами и... — Стив прикрыл глаза. — Я ненавижу задир, Тони, — он вслушался в его тихое размеренное дыхание. — И было бы так легко стать сейчас таким же.

Он поднял руку, которой гладил Тони по волосам, поднес к лицу, стал рассматривать в полумраке.

— Решить, что мои действия оправданны. Сделать ошибочный выбор по правильным причинам. Использовать свою теперешнюю силу, чтобы заставлять других делать то, что я хочу, — Стив сжал пальцы в кулак, показавшийся ему вдруг совсем чужим, чем-то, на что он прежде избегал смотреть, избегал признавать правду. — Дело не в том, что я больше и сильнее тебя, — в итоге сказал он. — А в том, что если причиню тебе боль, это меня убьет.

Тони перекатился на спину, свет реактора отразился в глазах. Стив выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Я люблю тебя. И не могу так. Не смогу уважать себя, если сделаю тебе больно.

Тони молча смотрел на него минуту, другую. Потом перевел взгляд на потолок.

— Ты просишь меня позволить тебе страдать в одиночестве, — произнес он наконец, а Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони не позволил. — Нет. Я слушал, теперь твоя очередь.

Тони приподнялся на локтях, и это было красиво — гладкий изгиб плечей и рук, очерченный бледным светом реактора. Взъерошив волосы, сел ровнее, оперся о спинку кровати рядом со Стивом. Для него он всегда, всегда был хитросплетением хорошо знакомого и чужого, и Стив любил его до боли.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Знаю, как ты думаешь, — покосился на него Тони. — Но если бы мы были в боевой обстановке, если бы... — он взмахнул рукой, подбирая слова. — Сражались? И кто-то бы атаковал тебя? То, что я могу пострадать, не имело бы значения. Я не позволил бы тебе сражаться в одиночку. Не позволил разорвать тебя на части только потому, что могу пострадать.

— Это не то же самое... — начал было Стив.

— Нет. То же самое. Это бой, битва, которую ты ведешь, — сказал Тони, спихнув с себя одеяло — движение вышло довольно нервным, выдавая его чувства. — Именно ты всегда удерживаешь занятые позиции, несмотря ни на что, и я восхищаюсь этим. Завидую, — он склонился вперед, положив руки на колени. — Я так не могу. Обычно нет. Но я знаю, каково это — быть пойманным внутри собственного сознания. Знаю, как это... — он сцепил зубы. — Сломаться, — глубокий вздох, а затем еще один, медленнее, спокойнее. Но за всем этим видимым контролем скрывалась паника. Страх, что его не поймут. — Или пережить, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Пережить может быть даже хуже. Когда ломаешься — по крайней мере, чувствуешь, что это конец.

Тони шумно сглотнул.

— Я знаю, как это — просыпаться в одиночестве, — ломким голосом продолжил он, постучал пальцами по колену, посмотрел на Стива. — Знаю, каково это — когда просыпаешься и остаешься в плену кошмара, и не знаешь, как выбраться. Я не поступлю так с тобой. И не проси.

— Я должен. Тони, я не...

Тони уставился в потолок.

— У тысяч людей есть ПТСР. Любой солдат, вернувшийся с любой войны с самого начала времен, рискует случайно причинить боль тем, кого любит сильнее всего. И каждый, кто когда-либо любил солдата, мужчина или женщина, сильный или слабый, вынужден это признать.

Стив вздохнул.

— Но они не спят с кем-то вроде меня, — выдавил он. — Я... Я опасен.

— А где-то наверняка есть женщина, которая весит от силы сорок пять килограммов и ложится в постель с мужчиной вдвое тяжелее ее. И спорим, если ты попробуешь сказать ей, что она не может или не должна этого делать, у нее найдется, что тебе ответить.

Стив попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень.

— Это не то же самое, Тони. Я не могу....

— Нет, не то же самое. Потому что у нас есть туз в рукаве, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — У нас есть ДЖАРВИС.

Помолчав немного, Стив нахмурился.

— Что?

— У других нет ДЖАРВИСА, — с отчетливым самодовольством в голосе произнес Тони. — Ему не нужно спать. Он не отвлекается. И ничего не забывает. Он может наблюдать за тобой и мной, мониторить жизненные показатели, движения, уровень стресса. Мы найдем способ защитить нас обоих. Сигнал тревоги или приспособление, которое станет будить тебя при возникновении проблем, — Тони усмехнулся. — Если все сводится к этому, то он может использовать разбрызгиватели. Уверен, они тебя точно разбудят.

— А я уверен, что они разбудят нас обоих, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. — Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, — сказал он, потому что должен был. Должен был предостеречь себя, чтобы не поддаться зарождающемуся чувству облегчения, желанию ухватиться за это решение бездумно, не принимая во внимание все остальное.

Тони кивнул.

— Я понял. Но я... — он осекся и ощутимо напрягся. — Ты нужен мне, — пусть сказано это было неохотно, пусть в словах звучали одновременно досада и недовольство, у Стива все равно кровь к щекам прилила.

Он потянулся к Тони.

— Иди сюда. ДЖАРВИС, можешь добавить немного света?

— Разумеется, — когда Тони поднялся, ДЖАРВИС включил свет.

Стив бережно провел пальцами по щеке Тони, коснулся губами виска, скулы, нежной кожи век.

— Ненавижу этот синяк, — прошептал он.

— Заживет, — Тони положил ладонь на его шею, настойчиво, знакомо. — Бывало и хуже.

— Тогда это было делом не моих рук.

Тони немного отстранился, открыл глаза.

— Я в порядке, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — Ну же. Стив. Я в порядке.

Стив смотрел на него — видеть жуткий кровоподтек было больно, должно быть, это отразилось на лице, потому что Тони изогнул бровь.

— Хочешь загладить свою вину? — спросил он. — Иди сюда.

Стив охотно позволил Тони опрокинуть себя. Тот уткнулся в его шею, провел руками по спине.

— Прости, — выдохнул.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, за что, — Стив перекатил их обоих, уложил Тони на спину, чтобы насладиться поцелуем без его потока сознания. Опираясь на руки, он склонился к Тони, мазнул губами по губам, поцеловал в подбородок, в скулу, легко коснулся кровоподтека на щеке. Тони заглянул ему в глаза. Стив встретил этот взгляд со странной неохотой — свернувшаяся внутри боль еще не полностью развеялась.

— Я не собирался засыпать, — Тони посмотрел на Стива недовольно и едва заметно надул губы, в чем ни за что на свете не признался бы. — Я ждал тебя раньше.

Стив открыл было рот, но передумал. Он со вздохом наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Тони. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, признался:

— Я сидел возле твоей спальни, ждал тебя, чтобы... — он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смех Тони, и посмотрел на него. Тот буквально давился смехом, кусая нижнюю губу. Стив криво усмехнулся, ощущая облегчение. — Я думал, ты в мастерской.

— А я думал, что ты еще в тренажерке, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Ухватив Стива за ворот, притянул к себе. От облегчения Стив позволил поцелую слишком затянуться. Когда наконец отстранился, то тяжело дышал, а Тони шарил ладонями под его рубашкой.

— Черт подери, ДЖАРВИС, мог бы и сказать, — выдохнул Тони и поцеловал Стива в шею.

— Меня не спрашивали, — оскорбленно ответил ДЖАРВИС, а Стив расхохотался, несмотря на то, что он уже каким-то образом оказался на спине, а Тони оседлал его бедра и уперся ладонями в грудь.

— Просто говорю, что ты мог бы и помочь, — сказал Тони, и это должно бы показаться странным, так ведь? Разве не странно, что он продолжает вести разговор с ДЖАРВИСОМ, снимая при этом со Стива футболку, а сам он в это время скользит пальцами под ремень его брюк. Все это было как-то неправильно, но Стив продолжал смеяться. Облегчение ощущалось эйфорией, и она не заканчивалась, ничего не заканчивалось, все будет в порядке, он будет в порядке. Слушая, как Тони препирается со своим искином, Стив мог поверить в то, что это его жизнь — и это норма.

Его жизнь была очень, очень странной. Но она включала в себя стремительно лишавшегося одежды Тони, что определенно было плюсом.

— Я пока не умею читать мысли, сэр, — с издевкой в голосе сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Дайте знать, когда будете готовы начать работу над данным усовершествованием.

— Слушай, мне хватает своего внутреннего голоса, который называет меня идиотом, мне не нужен еще и твой, — проворчал Тони, и Стив притянул его к себе для глубокого жаркого поцелуя. Когда он закончился, они оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышали. Тони говорил слова, на которых Стив не мог позволить себе сосредоточиться, потому что совсем потерялся бы. Вместо этого он повернул голову, невольно давая Тони доступ к шее.

— ДЖАРВИС, — выдавил, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове. — Нужно, чтобы ты...

— Я понял. Продолжайте, я буду следовать своему заданию, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, и Стив не вполне справился с полуистерическим смехом.

— О, ну конечно, — Тони посмотрел в потолок. — ЕМУ ты прямо-таки счастлив содействовать.

— Тони... — начал Стив, но тот был в ударе.

— Я тут пытаюсь работать над отношениями, а ты намеренно противодействуешь моим...

— Тони, ты предпочел сбежать, а не поговорить о проблемах в наших отношениях, — Стив сам не понял, когда это стало его веселить, а не пугать, но так и было.

— Тогда мне это показалось логичным, — Тони снова оседлал его бедра, и Стив, задохнувшись, прогнулся в пояснице.

— Тони.

— Я сделал разумный выбор, Стив!

— Ты сбежал в Китай!

— А когда ты все понял, то попытался съехать, так что, похоже, я все-таки сделал правильный выбор! — Тони ухмыльнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. Глаза его потемнели, и он подался к Стиву, уткнулся в его лоб. — Слушай, я не силен в отношениях, ты знал это.

— Ну, я тоже не силен, поэтому, надеюсь, ты не полагаешься на меня, потому что добром это не кончится, — сказал Стив, и Тони расхохотался. Стив улыбнулся ему, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, и поймал смех Тони губами. Поцелуй был сладким, жарким, и он чувствовал, как растворяется в нем, но Тони крепко его держал.

— Мне жаль, — выдохнул Стив в его губы.

— Сильно? — с ухмылкой спросил Тони, и смех был правильным, приносил облегчение.

Стив снова его поцеловал.

— В каком смысле? — уточнил он, касаясь его подбородка губами.

— Тебе достаточно сильно жаль, чтобы я мог извлечь из этого выгоду? — Тони провел пальцами по его стриженным волосам, и Стив наклонил голову.

— Что?

Тони смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, щеки его раскраснелись, губы были приоткрыты.

— Ну, эта твоя маскировка...

Стив моргнул.

— В смысле?

— Мне понравились очки, — признался Тони.

Стив невольно усмехнулся.

— Что ты...

— Слушай, я провел основополагающие годы в школе-интернате, а потом в МТИ, где сплошные гики, и, знаешь, у меня остались теплые воспоминания обо всех этих немодных гиковских штучках, сам знаю, но из всех моих кинков именно этот ты не должен высмеивать, так что давай...

Стив заткнул его поцелуем, успешно прерывая поток слов.

— Да, — пробормотал он, а когда отстранился, поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Тони.

— Да? — изогнул бровь тот.

— Да. Что ты...

Тони скатился с него, расшвыривая одеяла с таким энтузиазмом, что в итоге они оказались на полу.

— Идем.

— Куда? — Стив оперся на локоть, любуясь видом раздетого Тони.

— В «Старк Индастриз», там сейчас почти никого нет. Я собираюсь найти одинокого застенчивого айтишника, заработавшегося до глубокой ночи, и вознаградить его за преданность делу, — в голосе Тони слышалось ликование.

— Мы не поедем в твой офис, чтобы я стал там объектом сексуального домогательства в какой-нибудь серверной, — Стив поймал его за руку. — Еще и посреди ночи!

— Самое подходящее время, — заявил Тони, но позволил Стиву затащить себя обратно в постель.

— Я просто хочу тебя. Хочу тебя, в этой постели, а потом хочу уснуть здесь, — продолжил уговаривать Стив. Помедлил. — С тобой.

Тони закатил глаза, но улыбку с лица не стер.

— Ладно. Тогда завтра?

— Тони!

Он наклонился и поцеловал его, жестко и глубоко. Когда отстранился, Стив задыхался и хотел его так сильно, что голова кружилась. Он был словно пьяный и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, а потом снова.

— Завтра? — выдохнул Тони.

Стиву вдруг стало совершенно все равно. Можно считать его извращенцем. Нормально.

— Завтра, — согласился он.

***

Эпилог

Он проснулся от рвущегося из горла крика.

Сигнал тревоги пульсировал в ушах, пока он пытался отдышаться.

— Вы в безопасности, Стив, — спокойно и четко сообщил ДЖАРВИС. Тревожный сигнал, предназначенный только для него, стих. — Вы в Нью-Йорке, в Башне Мстителей. Война закончилась, вы в безопасности.

Стив пытался собраться, прийти в себя, и сосредоточился на тихих успокаивающих словах ДЖАРВИСА, который сообщил ему дату и время, а затем продолжил говорить. Он сделал глубокий вдох, затем еще один, а в ушах грохотал пульс, едва не заглушая голос ДЖАРВИСА. Повозился, пытаясь выбраться из одеял, отбросил их наконец и сел.

— Человек рядом с вами — Тони Старк, — продолжил ДЖАРВИС длинный и скучный список сообщений, тщательно выверенный. Помедлил. — Он любит вас, очень.

Стив не удержался от смешка, победившего даже панику. Подался вперед, оперся локтями в колени, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я знаю. Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, я в норме.

— Ваши жизненные показатели стабилизируются, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — Пожалуйста, сделайте несколько медленных и глубоких вдохов, чтобы я мог перекалибровать свои сенсоры.

Стив хотел было сказать, что разгадал очевидную уловку, попытку заставить его успокоить дыхание, но не стал. Вместо этого начал медленно вдыхать носом и выдыхать воздух через рот — весь, без остатка, прежде, чем сделать очередной вдох. Кислород действовал как лекарство, медленно насыщая кровь.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, кто вы и где находитесь, — попросил ДЖАРВИС.

Стив кивнул.

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, я Мститель, нахожусь в Башне Старка в Нью-Йорке, в двадцать первом веке, — слова отчего-то успокаивали. — Я в постели с Тони Старком. Который любит меня.

— Хотите со мной поговорить?

— Нет, спасибо, я в порядке. Не буди его, — Стив перевел дух.

— Простите, Стив, но вы можете разбудить его сами или это буду вынужден сделать я. Это протокол, с которым вы согласились, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышалось скрытое веселье, как и всякий раз, когда он позволял Стиву немного потянуть время, давал еще несколько секунд на то, чтобы собраться, взять себя в руки.

— Знаю, знаю, — Стив выпрямился, потянулся к Тони, осторожно потряс за плечо.

Тони распахнул глаза и резко сел — Стив не успел остановить.

— Тише, все в порядке, — сказал он, пока Тони, рвано дыша, пытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд. — Прости.

Тони отбросил волосы с его лица.

— Ты в норме? — хрипло со сна спросил он.

Стив прильнул к его руке.

— Да, в норме. Так что...

Тони заткнул его поцелуем. Отстранившись, он перевел дыхание и внимательно посмотрел.

— Точно в порядке?

Стив уронил голову ему на плечо, выдохнул.

— Уже лучше, — признался он, и Тони обхватил его рукой, притянул к себе. — Можем мы...

— Да. Мы можем.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ты же не знаешь, что я собирался спросить.

— Да неважно, — сонно, но с весельем в голосе пробормотал Тони. Он погладил Стива по спине, провел ладонью по шее. — Я проснулся, а значит, согласен почти на все, что ты можешь предложить.

Стив со смешком поцеловал его в висок, а затем в губы.

— Позже мне придется заплатить, да?

— Тебя это заботит?

Стив чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Тони улыбался, взгляд его был сонным, а лицо раскраснелось. Стив усмехнулся.

— Да вообще-то не очень.

Тони потянул его на себя.

— Вот и молодец.


End file.
